A P H R O D I S I A C
by FlooKim88
Summary: Kau tahu aphrodisiac tidak? Itu adalah zat pengikat nafsu paling berbahaya yang pernah ada, bisa merupakan makanan, minuman, atau pun obat. Tapi bagaimana kalau aphrodisiac di sini merupakan seorang gadis bermata aquamarine dan berambut pirang? Namikaze dan Sabaku saja tergoyahkan! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sang Uchiha? [Bday Fic For INOcent Cassiopeia]
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Hai, Floo balik lagi :)) Bosan sama Floo ya? :')

Aku gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi *garuk-garuk kepala, bagaimanapun Ka Rizta aka INOcent Cassiopeia punya pengaruh yang cukup besar buat aku jadi kurang afdhol kalau aku gak persembahkan Bday fic buat dia, yang mau Bday fic silahkan hubungi Floo! *plak.

Aww, maaf, maaf, sebenarnya semua Bday Fic Floo tujukan buat orang-orang yang berarti dan cukup ikut andil dalam perkembangan tulisan Floo, White Azalea—nee, Yola ShikaIno, Greca Setya, dan terakhir INOcent Cassiopeia, dengan segala kerendahan hati aku harap dia senang dapat hadiah kecil yang tak seberapa ini.

 _Happy Brithday Kak Rizta, aku menyayangimu dan berterimakasih atas semua dukungan kakak._

* * *

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **APHRODISIAC**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For : Bday Fic INOcent Cassiopeia.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, School—Life, Humor and Romance.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cinta?_

 _Hn—Itachi._

 _Omong kosong—Sasuke._

 _Perbudakan diri—Kyuubi._

 _Ramen, ramen, ramen—Naruto._

 _Penyatuan diri?—Menma._

 _Tragedi dan uang—Kankuro._

 _Bullshit—Gaara._

Ya, ya, ya, baiklah, itu adalah deksripsi cinta dalam kepala tujuh orang pemuda tampan ini.

Itachi, Kankuro, dan Kyuubi adalah murid tingkat tiga di Konoha Gakuen tahun ini, sedangkan Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, dan Gaara adalah murid tahun pertama Konoha Gakuen yang dekat lalu bersahabat karna hubungan 'akrab' ketiga kakak mereka.

 _Akrab_ di sini bukan dalam _konteks_ ngumpul bareng, bercanda bareng, tertawa bareng, selfie bareng, nyari jawaban bareng, hangout bareng, ataupun hal-hal lain bareng yang normalnya di lakukan antar sahabat karna keakraban mereka tak lebih dari saling adu mulut, adu tinju, adu cacian, adu otak, dan segala kata adu yang berderet di belakangnya yang akan membuatmu berputar bosan membaca satu per satu kalimat adu yang mereka lakukan sejak penerimaan murid baru di smp.

Itachi—sulung dari keluarga Uchiha adalah pemuda tampan, jenius, dingin dan tenang dengan segala ide gila yang bersemayam di kepalanya. Ia adalah otak kejahatan sejati yang terjadi di antara mereka semua.

Lain Itachi lain lagi Kyuubi, meskipun pemuda ini juga sama jeniusnya sayangnya ototnya bergerak jauh lebih cepat daripada otaknya, keras kepala, egois, tidak mau mengalah, namun ia sosok kakak _superhero_ di mata dua adik kembarnya. Suka berkelahi, dan terjelas adalah rival abadi Itachi.

Kankurou, bisa di bilang awalnya ia hanya tertarik pada hubungan rival—teman yang terjadi pada keduanya, dan entah kenapa ia menjadi akrab. Ia pemuda netral yang berpihak pada siapa saja yang menang, jago berkelahi, dan sering menyandang gelar ' _babu sang adik_ ' dari Kyuubi karna Kankurou selalu terlihat membabukan dirinya di hadapan Gaara.

 _Yah, begitulah karakteristik ketiganya._

Namun beda lagi dengan keakraban yang sering terjadi di antara adik-adik mereka yang entah takdir atau kebetulan lahir di tahun yang sama dan menjadi akrab karna kelakuan absurd kakak-kakak mereka.

Naruto dan Menma adalah duo kembar berisik yang suka sekali mengusili siapapun—dalam hal ini lebih banyak Sasuke atau Itachi yang sering mereka _bully._ Pecinta ramen, tipe adik penurut sejati, dan tipe murid pemberontak ideal di mata para guru.

Sasuke—atau biasa di sebut teme oleh Naruto dan Menma, pemuda cerdas dan ambisius agar selalu telihat lebih bersinar dari kakaknya, tapi percayalah dia gak jauh beda sama duo berisik di atas karna ia juga adik penurut yang sebenarnya sangat overprotektif, dan terpenting ia adalah Tsundere sejati.

Gaara sendiri tidak pernah bertingkah banyak dan bahkan lebih pendiam dari Sasuke. _For you information,_ sebenarnya Gaara dan Sasuke itu adalah rival abadi tak kasat mata dalam hal peringkat.

Dan ketujuh Prince _Charmi_ — ah? Sok inggris? Baiklah maka, dan ketujuh Pangeran— _uhuk—_ tampan kita ini sedang di landa kebingungan atau lebih jelasnya krisis emosional atau lagi krisis jati diri karna mengingat mereka pria jantan sejati jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengalami krisis identitas hanya berkat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sebenarnya bukan hal yang asing di antara mereka semua.

Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

Dua tahun yang lalu ia adalah sosok tambun cupu berkepang dengan rambut sekaku _ijuk_ yang membuat orang mencibir padanya, matanya berbingkai khas anak kutubuku yang terlihat begitu tebal dengan kawat gigi yang memagari giginya. Saat ia berjalan ia akan menunduk khidmat dan dalam-dalam seolah sedang mengheningkan cipta saat upacara.

Ia menjadi bahan olok-olokan sejak ia memberikan 'coklat cinta' kepada Tuan muda terhormat kita—Uchiha Itachi saat _Valentine day's_ terjadi dan tentu saja hanya di balas dengusan aneh dari Itachi karna merasa jijik.

Kyuubi—yang saat itu mendapatkan sekotak besar coklat dari primadona sekolah bernama Shion dengan angkuh menatap Itachi—ia tertawa mengejek dan menyeringai karna merasa berhasil mengalahkan Itachi maka dengan nada suara menyebalkan ia berkata, _"Like fans like idol's._ "

Lalu ia bersiul sebelum kembali berkomentar dengan nada tak kalah menyebalkannya, " _You see_? Karna aku berkelas, itu sebabnya fans ku juga berkelas."

Jadi Si _Handsome man sexy_ Uchiha Itachi ini di samakan dengan sosok kuper berkacamata idiot itu? Tentu saja Itachi tak terima dirinya di samakan, jadi dengan kasar ia merebut coklat itu dan menginjaknya sampai bunyi krek terdengar dengan nyaring lalu berkata dengan nada dingin, "sebelum menyatakan cinta benahi dulu wajah jelekmu itu bitch."

Lalu karna keusilan dan hobinya Kyuubi adalah membuat Itachi kesal ia terus saja mengungkit-ngungkit masalah itu di depan semua orang dan mempermalukan Itachi dengan cemooh berkepanjangan dan sejak saat itulah fans Itachi mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Ino, mulai membully dan melakukan hal-hal _abnormal_ padanya dan Ino tak cukup berdaya untuk melawannya hingga empat bulan berlalu dan tingkat pembullyan itu sampai pada tindakan kekerasan yang lebih menjurus kepada pelecehan.

Ino ditemukan pingsan dengan keadaan hampir telanjang, terikat di dalam salah satu _cubical_ dengan rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan dan bekas di pangkas tak beraturan, lalu sejak itu nama Ino tak pernah lagi terdengar—tahu-tahu ia sudah pindah sekolah entah ke mana.

Dan tak ada yang peduli, ah, atau kita ralat saja belum ada yang peduli sampai akhirnya berita kedatangan dua murid baru terdengar di seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah nama Yamanaka Ino di sebutkan di sana, tentu saja kedatangannya itu sedikit banyaknya mengusik Itachi yang tak menyukai keadaan itu, Kyuubi yang tak pernah mengungkit masalah itu pun kembali berulah dengan berbicara ke sana ke mari tentang siapa Yamanaka Ino itu.

Beberapa dari mereka yang pernah satu sekolah dengan Ino tentu saja mengetahuinya dan mereka pun berpikir akan dapat bersenang-senang lagi dengan membullying seorang Yamanaka Ino, dan mereka yang baru akan sosok itu menunggu dengan tak sabar agar mendapati tontonan menarik baru di sekolah mereka.

Itu sebelum mereka mendapati sosok berambut pirang panjang dan halus di depan kelas mereka, mata sejernih lautan tenang di pagi hari, hidung yang proposional, bibir merekah berwarna delima, dan seulas senyuman bak Dewi Yunani yang baru saja turun dari khayangan dan tengah menampilkan deretan gigi rapih dan putih bersih tanpa ada benda asing menganjal diantaranya.

Indah, cantik, luar biasa, bahkan... sempurna.

Tak ada kata yang bisa mendeksripsikan sosok ramping itu dengan tepat, tak ada yang bisa membuka mulut untuk mengkritik bagaimana ia berkata dan bersuara, mulut mereka terbuka tak percaya dengan mata melotot luar biasa dan ekspresi bodoh yang kentara.

Bahkan Sasuke—yang dulunya adalah otak utama yang menyuruh orang-orang membully Ino karna gadis itu membuat kakaknya dipermalukan pun di buat terkejut di bangkunya kini, Naruto dan Menma bersiul sembari saling melirik dengan seringaian menggoda—senang ada satu lagi kecantikan yang bisa di goda selain wajah-wajah congkak gadis populer di sekolah mereka, sedangkan Gaara, ia belum mengerti situasi yang tercipta di antara semua orang jadi hanya diam sembari memperhatikan sosok bersuara merdu itu.

Aura yang tampil darinya sangat enerjik namun di sisi lain juga menonjolkan sisi _feminimitas_ yang tinggi, ia menjadi lebih pemberani, terlihat meledak-ledak dan berkarakter, namun begitu memikat, Ino terlihat sangat natural dalam bersikap serta bertindak.

"Hallo aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal."

"Nah anak-anak, silahkan ajukan pertanyaan kalian," suara Kakashi menggema di depan sana.

"Sudah punya pacar?"

"Tinggal di mana?"

"Golongan darahmu?"

"Nomor ponselmu?"

"Apa nama akun snsmu?"

"Apa makanan faforitmu? Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu? Apa genre film yang kau sukai? Apa hobbymu? Apa? Apa? Apa? Dan bla..bla..bla...bla," masih banyak lagi serentetan kalimat panjang yang mengungkit privasinya, namun pertanyaan pria berambut biru kehitaman dengan mata kelam lah yang paling menarik perhatian Ino hingga akhirnya ia mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa tujuanmu kembali?"

Ino menyunggingkan senyuman teramat manis yang ia punya dan berkata dengan nada main-main, "menurutmu apa?!"

Ah, saat itu juga Menma meraskan debaran aneh, meskipun ia memasang ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin, sebenarnya dalam hati _inner_ nya tengah berjoget ria dan melonjak-lonjak heboh dengan pompom di kedua tangannya dan berteriak girang, ' _She's my style!'_ atau semacamnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke merasakan firasat yang teramat buruk saat Ino duduk di sisinya mengingat hanya Sasuke lah yang tak memiliki teman sebangku.

"Kita bertemu lagi ne, Sasuke—kun?" senyuman manis terpeta di sana dan menimbulkan banyak spekulasi berbeda dari orang-orang yang ada.

 _Ah, ini yang namanya balas dendam?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Lain keributan yang terjadi di kelas Sasuke beda lagi keributan di kelas Itachi, karna mereka pun ternyata mendapati seorang anak baru yang terlihat ... kuno?

Pria berambut pirang gelap berkacamata tebal dengan baju terkancingkan hingga leher yang sangat iuwh sekali bagi anak-anak Konoha Gakuen yang sangat fashionista dan trendy.

"Kau lihat tampilannya? Ah, mataku iritasi." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada menghina, sontak saja koor cekikan dan tawa sumbang terdengar di telinga semua penghuni kelas. Kankuro hanya menggeleng lemah mendapati fakta jiwa pembully yang melekat kuat pada sahabatnya sedangkan Itachi tak mau ikut ambil pusing dengan masalah yang ada, ia hanya sesekali menoleh pada sosok di depan sana.

"Tunggu, tunggu, rasanya penampilannya mengingatkan ku pada seseorang?" Itachi melirik pada Kyuubi yang duduk di sisinya yang juga tengah melirik padanya, bibirnya menggumbar senyum brengsek yang tak ada duanya dan sukses membuat Itachi merasa geram bukan main, "bukannya fans masa lalumu berpenampilan seperti ini eeh Itachi?!"

"Kyuubi." suara lembut Kurenai berhasil merebut perhatian Kyuubi, pria berambut red highlight oranye itu memutar bola matanya sebal dan kemudian matanya jatuh pada pria berambut pirang gelap di depan sana.

Entah ini hanya khayalannya saja atau pria itu baru saja menampilkan seringaian mengejek padanya? Kalau itu benar Kyuubi pastikan pria cupu itu akan segera menyesal pernah di lahirkan dan akan segera berkunjung ke neraka buatannya.

"Namaku Yamanaka Deidara." Suara bass Deidara mengudara membuat beberapa suara bising selanjutnya terdengar, saling berbisik dan menerka, "aku kakak Yamanaka Ino," tandasnya dan membuat beberapa dari mereka tersenyum meremehkan.

 _Like brother like sister hum?_

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk bersama," Kurenai menjeda ucapannya sesaat dan mengedarkan pandanganya, "Utakata." Wanita itu menunjuk bangku yang berada tepat di belakang Itachi dan Kyuubi. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati barisan yang terasa mengawasinya dan berhenti tepat di meja Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Dan sebenarnya, aku fans nomor satumu," Deidara menatap mata kelam Itachi yang berbalik menatapnya dengan banyak hal yang berkelebat di sana. Kyuubi nyaris saja akan membuka mulut—menyangka Deidara adalah fans dari Itachi saat suara Deidara kembali memecah keheningan, "Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Uhuk!" Kankurou yang duduk di samping meja Itachi dan Kyuubi bersama Shino tersedak savilanya sendiri saat mendengar pernyataan itu sedangkan Kyuubi sudah memasang raut sedatar dan semulus jalan tol sampai-sampai semua orang bisa merasakan perubahan auranya secara statis. Bisikan sumbang kembali terdengar tak jelas di segala arah.

"Wah, wah, kau mendapat fans baru eeh Kyuu—chan?" suara penuh ejekan Itachi keluar dan akhirnya rival sebangku itu saling melempar tatapan sinis.

"Tak sudi," desis Kyuubi lalu menatap Deidara yang tersenyum miring kepadanya, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepala Kyuubi dengan santai hingga menuai pelototan tajam dari hampir seluruh murid yang ada, Kyuubi tertegun tak percaya sedangkan Itachi menatap Deidara dengan tatapan berminat.

"Mari berteman hm?" Deidara pun beralih menempati bangkunya setelah tersenyum puas.

BRAK!

Kyuubi berdiri dan menendang mejanya dengan kasar lalu berbalik menghadap Deidara yang masih berada dalam mode tenangnya.

"KAU!" Kyuubi menunjuk wajah Deidara dengan mata yang terbakar emosi.

"Duduk kembali Namikaze—san! Atau kau akan ku keluarkan?!" hardikan Kurenai membuat Kyuubi mengacak surainya dengan kasar sebelum melemparkan jari tengahnya pada Deidara yang masih memasang wajah innocentnya.

BUK!

Kyuubi memukul mejanya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya emosi.

" _FUCK_!" makinya, Itachi hanya menyeringai tipis dan menatap Deidara yang berbalik menatapnya dengan raut datar.

Kedua mata berbeda warna mereka bertubrukan dalam satu titik sebelum akhirnya Deidara memutuskan kontak mata itu.

 _Dan mungkin sejak hari ini, tak 'kan ada pagi yang tenang lagi._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dan Kurenai melangkah keluar setelahnya maka tanpa ragu Kyuubi segera menghampiri Deidara dan menarik kerah seragamnya kasar mendekat padanya.

"Apa maumu hah?!" bentaknya emosi.

Deidara hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan menggeleng sok polos dan membuat Kyuubi makin geram padanya—ia sudah akan menonjok rahang pemuda cupu di hadapannya kalau saja suara decakan tak mengusiknya dan ketika ia menoleh ke pintu masuk, seorang malaikat—ah, tidak, itu seorang gadis belia tengah tersenyum dengan _eye smile_ dan pipi merona yang menggemaskan.

Kankuro menatap wajah ayu itu dengan tatapan terpesona yang nyata, ia bahkan sempat menggosok matanya tak percaya dan kemudian berteriak dengan nada nyaring.

"Kau Yio—kan?"

Ino menatap Kankuro dengan kepala di miringkan, "Senior tahu?" ia kembali menyunggingkan bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau 'kan salah satu top model yang masuk ke dalam list favoritku!" Jerit Kankuro kegirangan, "astaga, astaga, astaga, dan kau murid sekolahku?!"

Beberapa mata langsung berpusat padanya.

"Kau 'kan ikon _JYM'S Parfume_ di Paris! Astaga! Aku tak percaya kau di sini!" Kankuro berdecak tak percaya.

Ino menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, "Ah, aku jadi malu," ujarnya dengan tangan yang mengusap pipinya malu-malu.

Semua orang menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan memuja, astaga, seorang model yang berkiprah di luar negeri ada di hadapan mata mereka? _Gosh_! Pastikan mata mereka tidak ada kotoran agar bisa mengikat gadis muda ini.

 _Aquamarine_ itu menyapu seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya berhenti pada Itachi yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, Ino menampilkan wink menggodanya disertai jilatan bibir sensual dan sukses membuat Itachi terperangah dengan ekspresi shock.

What the?

Kyuubi pun tak luput menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tak kalah intens dan kemudian tersadar akan satu hal, "mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi poker face.

"Oh iya," Ino menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menambah kesan _cute_ nya. Ia tersenyum dengan mata berbinar yang membuat beberapa orang ingin segera maju dan mencubit atau bahkan mengecup pipinya terlanjur gemas.

"Apa yang senior lakukan pada Kakakku?!"

Dan entah bagaimana situasi memuja dan mendamba ini terhenti bagaikan kaset video rusak saat sang belia mengatakan kenyataan mencengangkan itu.

 _Apa yang senior lakukan pada Kakakku?_

 _Lakukan pada Kakakku?_

 _Pada Kakakku?_

"KAKAKKU?!" pekik beberapa orang tak percaya dengan kenyataan pahit yang ada, makhluk cantik, mulus, bohai, aduhai, dan seksi ini adik dari pria kuno berkacamata kuda, berambut panjang, dan cupu ini?

"Kalau Deidara itu kakakmu," Kyuubi mengerjapakan matanya berkali-kali saat otak jeniusnya menangkap keterikataan di antara keduanya, "LALU KAU?!" teriaknya sembari menunjuk Ino tak percaya, sang dara muda menampilkan senyuman meremehkannya dan berkata dengan nada main-main, "Yamanaka Ino desu,"

KRETEK! KRETEK!

PRANG!

Suara hati yang terdengar retak pun langsung pecah berkeping-keping.

Kankurou membuka mulutnya tak percaya, begitupun orang-orang yang pernah dan tau siapa sosok Yamanaka Ino di masa lalu, Kyuubi memelototkan matanya sembari mengumpat, dan Itachi—ah, ia sudah kehilangan sebagian arwahnya sekarang.

 _Ya, ya, ya, kalian benar,_

 _Pangeran-pangeran kita jatuh cinta seketika, dan seketika itu pula patah hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung / Fin**

Hahahahaha nggak bisa bayangin ekpresi Itachi sebenarnya-_-" tapi well gak bisa aku ngelewatkan hari spesial Kak Rizta, jadi Happy Bday Nee—chan :*

Yosh, silahkan satu dua kata tentang ff ini.

 **Samarinda 21 April 2016.**

 **Salam Kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Magic of Yamanaka

Deidara menatap sosok yang meringkuk di dalam kegelapan itu kebingungan, matanya mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu semua isi ruangan—menemukan pemandangan paling ironis yang pernah ada baginya selama mengenal sosok adiknya.

 _Ini kamar apa kapal karam?_

"Ino?!" Deidara mendekati sosok adiknya dengan hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau saat ini ada makhluk antah berantah yang tengah merasuki adiknya tersebut.

"Ino—chan?" Deidara mengoyangkan pundak Ino sedikit dan sosok berkacamata itu segera mendongakan kepalanya, pipi tembemnya basah karna linangan airmata.

Bruk.

Tanpa ragu Ino memeluk Deidara dengan erat hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu terjengit kaget.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa?"

"Kak... dei...hikks..." Ino makin merapatkan pelukannya pada kakaknya, Deidara balas memeluk adiknya lebih erat.

"Ada apa?" Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang itu dengan sayang.

"Apakah...apakah aku ini jelek?" suara Ino terdengar mencicit disertai nada-nada sumbang penuh isakan. Deidara menggeram pelan memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Hari ini...a—aku—aku menyatakan...perasaan pada seseorang... tapi ia menolakku."

Deidara merangkum pipi tembem itu, mendonggakan wajah menggemaskan itu dan menghela napasnya.

"Kau itu tidak jelek Ino," ujarnya dengan nada lembut, Deidara tersenyum manis. "Hanya kurang cantik."

"Hikss," Ino menundukan wajahnya saat pipinya kembali dibasahi lelehan airmata.

"Kak Dei jahat...hiks!" Ia kembali terisak lagi dengan keras.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?!" Deidara mengusap-usap pipi Ino khawatir, Ino menggeleng pelan dan masih terisak di sana.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi," pintanya sembari melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger manis di wajah ayu adiknya. Dengan begini binar _aquamarine_ dihadapannya dapat terlihat lebih jelas dan juga lebih terang—nyalanya membuat hati Deidara menghangat karnanya.

"Katakan ada apa?" tanya Deidara penuh selidik, Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan—ia menundukan kepalanya lagi menghindari tatapan Deidara yang terasa menusuknya.

"Kak Deidara bilang aku jelek," suara Ino terdengar menahab getir, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan kembali berkata dengan nada kecil, "mungkin memang benar... aku ini memang jelek, bodoh, dan...tidak tahu diri." Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya—tangisnya pecah lagi disana.

"Tidak benar! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku bersunpah kau adalah wanita tercantik di dunia ini Ino!" seru Deidara dengan lantangnya—ia memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan erat.

"Bohong! Kak Dei Bohong!" Ino berseru nyaring dengan isakan yang sama, "aku tau aku ini jelek! Aku tau! Aku tau... karna... tak akan ada pria yang mau padaku! Hikss... hikkss!"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Kau ini cantik, adikku, kau ini sangat cantik! Tidak akan ada pria yang bisa menolak pesonamu nanti! Kita lihat saja!"

 _Dan Deidara bersumpah akan hal itu dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri._

* * *

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **APHRODISIAC**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For : Bday Fic INOcent Cassiopeia.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, School—Life, Humor and Romance.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **TIDAK BERNIAT MENJATUHKAN, MENJELEK-JELEKAN, ATAUPUN MELECEHKAN SEMUA KARAKTER YANG TERLIBAT!**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino tersenyum lebar dan tertawa manis, dengan gaya angkuh ia berjalan menghampiri meja Itachi dan tanpa basa-basi ia duduk di atas meja pemuda tampan itu—menyilangkan kakinya hingga membuat roknya tersingkap dan sedikit _—oh, okay yahh sedikit banyaknya—_ memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya yang sukses membuat para pemuda di sana meneguk liur susah payah.

 _Uuh.. ohhh..._

 _Dasar hormon masa muda sialan!_

Ino terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berkilat senang. Sikunya bertumpu pada lutut dan dengan gaya cantiknya dagunya ditopang oleh telapak tangannya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu _eeh_ Senior?" Ino menampilkan senyuman lebarnya lagi, Itachi bisa merasakan duri bermunculan di tenggorokannya hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hn." Ia mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya saat melihat Ino menjilat bibir dengan gaya sensual—penh dengan godaan yang terasa membuat tubuhnya memanas.

 _God! Sadarkan dia sekarang please!_

"Kau tetap tampan seperti dulu hm?" Ino mendengus mencemooh kemudian membuang wajahnya keluar jendela, Itachi menatapi sosok sempurna dihadapannya masih dengan tatapan linglungnya.

"Kau masih jalang seperti dulu?" Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terdengar lebih berengsek dari yang sudah ada. Kankurou mengumpat dan hendak mendorong Itachi keluar dari jendela di lantai lima ini kalau saja adegan selanjutnya tak membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar.

Ino menarik dasi Itachi dengan kasar dan mendekatkan wajahnya—ia tersenyum miring dan kemudian segera melumat bibir tipis senpainya itu dengan lumatan basah yang terlihat menggoda. Aquamarinenya menatap ke kedalaman onyx itu dengan tatapan menantang.

Itachi mematung ditempatnya sekarang, matanya menatap tak fokus pada raut ayu dihadapannya, mata jernih dengan kelembutan alami di dalamnya, hidung _proposional_ yang terlihat pas, bibir merekah yang terasa manis, dagu runcing yang menambah point plusnya.

 _Brengsek! Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini?_

Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Ino sudah berada dipangkuannya—bahkan Itachi tak tau kapan tangannya sudah berada di punggung sang gadis dan merematnya mendekat, ia membiarkan Ino menarik ikat rambutnya hingga jemari ramping itu mulai bermain di sekitar helaian hitamnya.

Bahkan ia tak sadar sejak kapan bahwa dirinyalah yang berbalik melumat bibir itu dengan gemas—menyelipkan lidahnya dibelahan bibir memabukkan milik Ino, menghisap serta menyesapnya tanpa jeda dengan kasar. Saling membelit hingga bunyi kecipak terdengar nyaring karna aktivitas mereka.

Lelehan saliva bahkan ikut mengambil peran membasahi dagu mungil Ino dengan perlahan menambah kesan eksotisnya dan saat Ino merasakan sesuatu yang mulai tegang di bawah sana—barulah Ino menarik diri dari Itachi dengan segera.

"Hooh," decitan suara tak percaya terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Ino berdiri dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan lalu tersenyum meremehkan, "bukankah aku jauh lebih jalang sekarang eeh Itachi—kun?" Ia tertawa kecil, tapi entah kenapa suaranya terkesan menutupi kekecewaan mendalam.

Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang diselimuti gairah tinggi—bibirnya terbuka hendak berkata sesuatu namun tertutup lagi saat mendengar bunyi berdebam yang nyaring.

"Aaarghhh!"

Semua mata beralih pada Kyuubi yang baru saja terlempar jatuh dengan punggung menabrak meja. Deidara—sang pelaku pelemparan itu menepukkan kedua tangannya— mengambil kacamatanya dan kemudian menjatuhkannya di atas lantai.

Krek.

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dibalik sol sepatunya, ia menyeringai setan dengan mata berkilat bahaya dan dalam satu tarikan baju seragamnya sudah berada di luar celana seragamnya dengan tiga kancing yang ia buka dengan sengaja. Deidara menyebarkan senyuman miringnya dan membuat mata para gadis belia terpesona karnanya.

"Brengsek!" Maki Kyuubi tak senang, memegangi punggungnya yang terasa kram—matanya melotot sebal pada Deidara yang berdecih dan segera merangkul pinggang Ino posessif.

"Ayo, tinggalkan saja para bedebah ini." ujarnya dengan suara keras lalu ia melangkah mengiring Ino dari sana.

Sesaat kelas hening sebelum kemudian teriakan mega heboh terdengar begitu saja.

"Uuuuuwwwwaaaaaaa! Ba-bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Si cupu itu bertransformasi jadi Pangeran setampan itu?!"

"Ino bahkan lebih dari dewa-dewi khayangan! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa secantik itu sekarang?!"

"Pasti ia melakukan operasi plastik, pemotongan tulang, dan penyedotan lemak! Dasar anak laki-laki berotak dungu! Secantik apapun dia—cewek itu adalah monster mengerikan!"

"Astagaa! Aku tak percaya dia adalah YIO!" teriak Kankuro sembari melonjak senang—layaknya orang idiot, Kyuubi berdiri dan berdecih jengkel sembari mengusap punggungnya.

"Sialan! Aku akan membuat pelajaran dengannya!" sumpahnya penuh kebencian, matanya melirik pada Itachi yang tengah mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan dengan ekpresi kosong.

Tapi Kyuubi tau bahwa kilatan mata Itachi menunjukan adanya ketertarikan tinggi pada sang gadis.

"Ck!" Kyuubi diam-diam melirik pada miliknya yang sempat _turn on_ sesaat tadi dan kemudian berkata dengan nada terlampau pelan, "gadis itu bencana untuk semua orang!"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA!" deklarasi Kankuro edan secara tiba-tiba dan mendapati sahutan-sahutan serupa.

"AKU JUGA!"

"AKU! AKU! AKU AKAN JADI FANSNYA!"

"AKU JUGA JATUH CINTA PADANYA!"

"AKU JUGA SAMA!"

"MULAI DARI SEKARANG KITA BUAT KUMPULAN FANS INO!"

"YA! SETUJU!"

"Baiklah!" Kankuro tertawa senang dan berkata dengan nada lantang, "MULAI DARI SEKARANG AKU AKAN MENJADI KETUA FANS NONA YAMANAKA INO!"

Lalu koor dan teriakan kembali tercipta bersahut-sahutan, membuat riuh gaduh karna suasana berisik yang ada.

"DAN NAMA PERKUMPULAN KITA ADALAH... INNOCENT!"

"HOOORAAAYYYYYY! YEEAAHHH! HUWAA! HIDUP INNOCENT!"

 _Mungkin tidak bagi sebagian orang Kyuu!-_-_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sembari mendengarkan musik bergenre pop kesukaannya saat bunyi pintu yang ditendang kasar terdengar, beberapa murid kelas 9B yang berdiam diri di kelas menolehkan kepala mereka pada sumber keributan tersebut dan tampaklah pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya.

"Sasuke! Kakakmu hosh... hosh... kakakmu!" Jeritannya melengking tinggi membuat mata onyx kelam itu langsung terbuka lebar, Naruto dan Menma ikut mengalihkan antensi mereka pada pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan bergerak mendekati Kiba dengan tak sabaran—ia menarik kerah Kiba kasar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan terbaik miliknya, "ada apa dengan Itachi?"

Jangan lupa bahwa Sasuke adalah _brother compleks_ akut yang sulit untuk bersikap normal jika menyangkut soal kakaknya.

"Aishh!" Kiba mendepak tangan putih itu dari lehernya, "Itachi di lecehkan oleh anak baru itu!" Serunya dengan napas memburu, mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tak senang.

Ia berjalan melalui Kiba dengan terburu lalu menghilang di balik pintu kelas dan kemudian keadaan hening melanda kelas mereka.

"Apa tadi?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri—bersikap sok polos. Menma mengorek telinganya dan membuka suara, "entahlah," ia menyeringai dan menyugar rambutnya bergaya. "Ah, telingaku berdarah mendengarnya."

Kemudian keduanya melempar senyum penuh arti dan terbahak dengan keras.

"Itachi telah di lecehkan sodara-sodara! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahha!" Teriak keduanya sembari tertawa keedaanan bersama.

Beberapa teman sekelas mereka ikut tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Kalian tidak ke sana?"

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan meremehkan, Menma hanya bisa mengendikan bahu tak berminat, baru saja ia hendak membuka suara berniat melemparkan hinaan yang ada—namun suara Kiba menginterupsi kegiatan—mari—menghina—Uchiha—Itachi—sepuasnya!—yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Soalnya kakak si anak baru itu baru saja mengalahkan Kyuubi!"

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

Dan keduanya segera bangkit berdiri dari sana, beranjak dengan tergesa-gesa hingga menyisakan satu sosok panda yang sejak tadi berdiam diri.

"Umm Gaara?!" Kiba menatap sosok berkulit putih pucat itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam sembari membaca mangganya menatap Kiba dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Kau tidak mau ikutan?!"

"Apa harus?!"

"Ti—tidak ku rasa,"

"Hn."

Srak!

Gaara kembali membuka lembaran komiknya dengan santai.

"Tapi Gaara?!" Suara Kiba terdengar lagi, membuat Gaara kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan gusar.

"?" Gaara menanti Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya, dan dengan susah payah Kiba bersuara karna intimidasi kuat dari sosok itu, "Kakakmu, menjadi ketua fans si anak baru."

" _FUCK_!" Gaara membanting mangganya dan berdiri lalu melangkah dari sana—melewati Kiba dengan kecepatan cahaya.

 _Okay! Bertambah lagi anggota PSK alias 'Pasukan Sayang Kakak' sekarang!_

.

.

.

Deidara meremas kaleng soda kosong ditangannya dan kemudian melemparkannya jauh ke bawah sana—tak peduli fakta bahwa mungkin saja ada seseorang yang akan terkena imbas dari sikap sembrononya. Ia melirik pada sosok bermata aquamarine yang tengah membekap bibir pinkishnya dengan tatapan panik disisinya. Keduanya berada di atap gedung bagian utara selepas pergi membeli minuman kaleng sesaat tadi.

"As—astaga!" Ino menjerit kecil dengan nada takut saat tepukan hangat Deidara mendarat di pundaknya, kakaknya itu tersenyum hangat dan kemudian mengelus surai pirangnya lembut.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik!"

"Be—benarkah?!" nada suara Ino penuh dengan kegugupan, Deidara menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusak rambut itu gemas.

"Tentu saja! Jangan mau kalah dari bajingan itu!"

"Terimakasih Kak Dei!"

"Sama-sama Ino—chan," Deidara merangkul pundak gadis itu dan mendongakan kepalanya—menatap langit yang diselimuti udara hangat. "Apa tujuan kita?!"

"Kita akan membuat perhitungan pada mereka semua!" Seru Ino dengan kepalan tangan kanannya yang menepuk telapak tangan kirinya, Deidara tertawa kecil dan menatap jauh ke depan sana dengan kilatan tajam.

"Benar, kita akan membuat mereka menyesal, semenyesal mungkin." Tekadnya dengan bibir melengkung membentuk senyuman miring, "bahkan mereka akan merasa, kalau Neraka lebih baik ketimbang tempat ini." Deidara menoleh pada Ino yang ikut menoleh padanya, keduanya bertukar senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah, mari kita singkirkan para kecoa tersebut."

Dan tawa licik kedua Yamanaka pun mengudara.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

BRAK!

"ITACHI!"

Pintu berpelitur coklat tua itu menjeblak terbuka, di baliknya tampak sosok berambut emo dengan napas terengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru arah.

Sosok yang ia sebutkan berbalik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, "ada apa?" tanya Itachi tak berminat.

Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya dengan tergesa—dan setelah sampai di meja belajar sang kakak tanpa basa-basi ia segera menarik kerah seragam Itachi kasar dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya dengan mata yang menatap menyelidik.

"Katakan!" Sergahnya kemudian, Itachi masih menatapnya tak mengerti saat kembali suara ribut terdengar dari balik pintunya.

"KAK KYUU!" Jeritan duo berisik Namikaze terdengar memekakan telinga di susul suara 'aduh' yang merupakan geraman tak suka dari sosok berkepala merah-oranye yang baru saja ditubruk oleh keduanya.

"BRENGSEK! MENYINGKIR DARIKU BODOH!"

Lalu kemudian debat dan adu sumpah serapah terjadi di luar kelas.

Itachi menatap pada Sasuke lebih fokus dan bertanya tanpa ekspresi, "Apa?!"

"Apa yang sudah jalang itu lakukan padamu ha?" Seru Sasuke tepat di hadapannya. Itachi menaikan satu alisnya tak mengerti namun sesaat kemudian ia tersadar arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Bibir." Sebentuk suara dingin menyahuti pertanyaan Sasuke, Kankuro berdiri bersidekap di dekat mereka dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Matanya berkilat akan hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dan Sasuke tak ingin repot-repot memikirkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Bibir itu!" Kankuro menunjuk bibir tipis Itachi dengan _sinisme_ yang terdengar kental di dalam suaranya, "bibir laknat itu telah merebut kesucian bibir Nona Yamanaka Ino!"

"HHHUUUOOOO!" Diiukuti teriakan _absurd_ tersebut, secara ajaib muncul deretan wajah tak asing di belakang Kankuro—membawa beberapa peralatan yang menambah kesan ' _sok_ ' seram di mata Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini," Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kami?" Kankuro menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah songong. "Kami? KAMI? KAA—UHUK!" Kankuro menepuk dadanya sendiri saat secara misterius sosok yang merupakan adiknya muncul di sisi Sasuke.

Gaara menatap Kankuro dengan tatapan datar terbaiknya dan menunjuk kertas putih dengan tulisan 'INNOCENT' yang melilit di kepala Kankuro dengan dagunya.

"Apa itu?"

Kankuro segera meraba keningnya dan menarik kertas itu dengan satu kali hentakan lalu buru-buru memasukannya ke dalam saku celana—ia bersiul-siul salah tingkah dengan kepala tertoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gaara mendengus dan kemudian menendang tulang kering Kankuro hingga sosok itu melonjak-lonjak kesakitan.

"Aargghh! Gaara!" Teriaknya sembari mengangkat kakinya dan mengusap-usap kakinya bekas tendangan Gaara.

"Idiot." Gaara beranjak pergi dari sana setelah melemparkan hinaan tersebut, Kankuro menggeram marah dan kemudian menendang meja terdekat yang ada di jangkauannya.

BRAK!

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Kankuro yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _sinisme_.

Ia menginjakan kakinya menaiki kursi yang berpasangan dengan meja tadi lalu kemudian berpindah menaiki meja tersebut.

"MULAI DARI SEKARANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIKUTIMU LAGI! DASAR ADIK DURHAKA!" teriaknya lantang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah minim ekspresi milik Gaara tersebut, beberapa anak menyoraki semangat menggebu milik Kankuro dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Kau—bilang apa?" Gaara menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENURUTIMU LAGI! KAU DENGAR?! DENGAR TIDAK!"

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Apa yang ingin aku lakukan?! Ha-ha-ha!" Kankuro menatap Gaara meremehkan, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju angin. "AKU AKAN MENJADI FANS NOMOR SATUNYA YAMANAKA INO! HIDUP INNOCENT!" Lalu suara penuh kekaguman dan cibiran kembali terdengar.

"…." tanpa basa-basi Gaara melangkah pergi dari sana dengan wajah semakin datar, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dengan lambang apel di gigit itu daa menghubungi nomor telpon yang segera tersambung di ujung sana.

"Ya, Tuan muda?"

"Siapkan pasung dan bersihkan sel bawah tanah untuk Kankuro."

"Ya?! Ah, baiklah akan say—APA?!"

"Ku bilang siapkan pasung secepatnya, Kankuro sudah gila."

"Tap—"

Pik!

Gaara memutuskan sambungan sebelah pihak dengan mudahnya, ia melirik pada Naruto dan Menma yang masih asyik memeriksa tubuh kakaknya hingga akhirnya ia melewati ketiganya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkat teman-teman sekelas Itachi dan kemudian mengeram rendah—tak suka.

"Jangan," suara Itachi terdengar memperingati, Sasuke meliriknya melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan."

Sasuke mengangkat bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring, "kenapa jangan? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Itachi menatapi wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan menilai dan kemudian ikut menarik bibirnya membentuk seringaian, "seolah-seolah kau tidak saja."

Rahang Sasuke berubah kaku mendengar ucapan Itachi, "aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan Itachi." Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama saat suara Itachi kembali terdengar memecahkan kekakuan yang ada.

"Jangan menyentuhnya," tegas Itachi dengan tatapan serius. "Karna aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi."

BUGH!

Sasuke meninju meja Itachi menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Yamanaka Ino melangkah 'kan kaki jenjangnya di koridor dengan gaya anggun, beberapa mata langsung beralih menatapinya. Berita tentang ' _siapa_ ' sosok itu sebenarnya sudah tersebar luas di tiap tingkatan.

Di belakangnya Deidara juga berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celananya, ia menebarkan tatapan menyebalkan yang malah membuat para gadis berdecak kagum karnanya.

"Tampan sekali!"

"Astaga! Dia seperti bangsawan!"

"Ya ampun! Dia seperti artis saja!"

Dan masih banyak lagi pujian yang terlontarkan untuk sosoknya, sedangkan Deidara hanya mengorek telinganya merasa terganggu.

"Dasar jalang!" gumamnya sembari melirik pada kerumunan gadis-gadis yang memikik senang, Deidara kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Ino yang berjalan didepannya. Ia memelototi para pemuda yang menatap Ino dengan tatapan _lapar_ dan penuh keinginan memiliki.

"Sialan! Ini membuatku marah sampai ingin mencopot mata mereka satu per satu!" umpatnya sebal, Ino menolehkan kepalanya pada Deidara dan kemudian tersenyum sembari memberikan _wink_ padanya.

Deidara menahan napas sesaat sampai akhirnya gadis itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya lurus ke depan.

Tap!

Sesosok pemuda bermata kelam menghadang laju jalan sang Yamanaka bungsu. Deidara melambatkan langkahnya di belakang Ino dengan tatapan malas. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu membuka suaranya.

"Apa maumu?"

Ino mengerjapkan kedua _aquamarine_ nya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, ia menengok kepada dua sosok kembar di belakang Sasuke.

"Halo _sexy_!" sapa Naruto dan Menma bersamaan dengan senyuman lebar. Ino mengedipkan matanya genit dan membuat Naruto serta Menma memberikan cengiran khas Namikaze saat sedang senang.

"Aku bertanya padamu Yamanaka Ino!" bentakan Sasuke menarik Ino kembali ke alam sadarnya, sang gadis menghela napas dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah anggunnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga nyaris menempel pada Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang di taruh ke atas pundak Sasuke—lalu berakhir melingkari leher Sasuke manis.

"Aku ingin ke kantin dan makan Sasuke sayang," ujarnya dengan seringaian lebar.

Sasuke tak sedikitpun mengubah ekspresinya, ia tetap menatap Ino dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau benar-benar jalang." cercanya, Ino terkekeh mendengarnya dan dengan sengaja menaikan satu lututnya hingga mengenai bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke dengan gerakan menggoda berkali-kali. Sasuke menggeram tertahan sembari menatapi wajah ayu di hadapannya. Beberapa pasang mata terbelalak menatap perilaku berani Ino.

"Kau menikmatinya hm?" ujarnya dengan _evil smirk_ kebanggannya, _"okay see you latter babe~"_

Dan ia pun segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Sasuke, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati tubuh itu.

"Kau mau ke kantin Nona?" tanya Naruto dengan kerlingan menggoda, "lewat sini _Ma'am_." Ia membungkukan badannya dan menunjukan jalan pada Ino.

" _Thank's_." Ino melewati Naruto sebelum melemparkan tatapan pada Menma yang menyeringai padanya.

 _"Sure Ma'am,"_ balas Menma penuh arti dan Ino segera melajukan langkahnya diikuti Naruto beserta Menma hingga menyisakan Sasuke yang masih terpaku tak percaya dengan sikap berani sang gadis.

"Sial—"

Deidara ikut melalui Sasuke dan dengan sengaja menubrukan pundak keduanya.

"Bedebah!" bisik Deidara dengan lirikan mata tajam pada Sasuke.

"Gadis itu berani sekali,"

"Kau lihat wajah shocknya Uchiha itu? Ck, beruntung sekali dia."

"Sialan, tadi Itachi! Sekarang Sasuke!"

"Aku juga ingin!"

"Dasar idiot!"

"Berani sekali jalang itu melakukannya pada Sasuke kita!"

"Kita harus buat perhitungan!"

"Yamanaka Ino! Awas saja dia!"

Sasuke tersadar makin banyak suara-suara tak jelas di sekelilingnya, itu sebabnya ia segera angkat kaki dari sana dengan pikiran yang mengerayangi kemana-mana sampai ia merasakan celananya mengetat.

Wangi _aqua addict, floral, mint vanilla_ beserta mawar yang memabukan.

Napas Sasuke terasa menendek.

Gadis itu—seperti ramuan _Aphrodisiac_.

Membuat birahi seseorang meningkat—bahkan sosok kaku sepertinya.

 _Dan sepertinya, ini bencana._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Hooraay \\(^^)/ bisa Up 'kan ini adalah suatu kebangaan tersendiri buat Floo.

Karna ternyata Tuhan sayang banget sama Floo sampai kembali di uji dengan cobaan^^

Ah, khusus buat Rizta—nee maap ya nee kalau misalnya ff ini agak awkward dan garing (Konsepnya sih Humor) tapi gak yakin juga dapat gak humornya? *ketawa nista.

Buat yang udah Foll, Fav, dan Review, Floo ucapin makasih banyak banget udah mau perhatiin dan sayang ke Floo. *Geer banget nih orang.

Dan lagi buat Erica—chan, Nee minta maaf udah telat Up kan ff ini, padahal kamu udah nunggu lama.

Ok, sekarang waktunya Floo pamit ya ^^/

 **Samarinda 07 Mei 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The War Begins

Untuk menjadi seorang siswi populer tidak cukup hanya modal tampang saja, karna kekayaan adalah pamor nomor satu yang harus kau miliki.

Tapi tidak hanya itu, penampilan dan kecerdasan juga dibutuhkan untuk menjadi terkenal dan disukai.

Dan untukmu; yang bukan apa-apa, yang bukan siapa-siapa, sosok dari kasta bawah atau bagi mereka; mengatakannya orang-orang miskin, tak mudah untuk mendapatkan hal-hal yang ku katakan di atas.

Terlebih jika kau adalah sosok jelek, tambun, culun, miskin, dan menyedihkan yang di asingkan.

Itu semua tak mudah.

Kecuali kau punya satu hal; _kegilaan_.

Karna sampai detik ini ia menapakan kaki di koridor KHS, yang Ino punya hanyalah setumpuk kegilaan.

Itu kenapa, dia bisa berubah.

Dari seekor itik buruk rupa menjadi seekor angsa emas, dan inilah saatnya sang angsa emas melebarkan sayapnya.

 _Menundukan setiap pria yang ada._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **APHRODISIAC**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For : Bday Fic INOcent Cassiopeia.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, School—Life, Humor and Romance.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **TIDAK BERNIAT MENJATUHKAN, MENJELEK-JELEKAN, ATAUPUN MELECEHKAN SEMUA KARAKTER YANG TERLIBAT!**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Silahkan duduk di sini Yang mulia," Naruto mempersilahkan Ino duduk dengan gaya bak seorang ksatria, Ino tersenyum geli di buatnya tapi _toh_ dengan gaya anggun dia duduk di sana dan membuat beberapa mata menatapnya.

"Terimakasih panglima." Ujar Ino mengikuti drama kerajaan yang diciptakan Naruto, sedangkan Menma? Oh, dia sedang meletakan menu makan siang Ino yang baru ia ambil dari kounter kantin sesuai dengan pesanan sang gadis.

"Silahkan, ini ada sedikit kudapan untukmu Yang Mulia."

 _Dan ya, mereka sama gilanya._

Menma segera duduk di sisi kanan Ino, disusul Naruto yang menempatkan diri di sisi kiri sang gadis pirang.

" _Well_ Ino, aku ingin tau apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhmu hingga kau berubah menjadi secantik ini sekarang?" Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan, ia mengabaikan mangkuk ramen kesukaannya yang sudah tersaji didepan mata dan fokus menatap sang gadis.

Ino hanya menampilkan senyuman simpulnya, "Ada ibu peri yang memberikan sihirnya padaku."

"Ibu peri?!" Beo Naruto tak mengerti, "siapa?"

"Ah, ku rasa bukan Ibu peri ya? Mmm Bapak peri mungkin? Atau seorang penyihir?" Ia terkekeh kecil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya lalu perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik, "Yah, apapun itu tak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang kau berubah jadi jauh lebih cantik, dan ku pikir aku jadi menyukaimu."

Ino menoleh pada Naruto dengan satu seringaian yang terukir disudut bibirnya.

"Kau menyukaiku? Kenapa? Karna sekarang aku jauh lebih cantik?"

"Ya, tentu saja, apalagi memangnya? Kalau kau tak cantik, rombongan pemuda haus belaian di sebelah sana tak mungkin terus menerus memelototimu seperti sekarang 'kan?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke sudut seberang dari meja yang sekarang mereka tempati, dan benar saja tujuh orang pemuda yang sepertinya kakak kelas tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan _lapar_ yang kentara.

Ino mengedipkan satu matanya dan ketujuh pemuda itu segera terbatuk-batuk salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sembarang arah, sang gadis terkikik senang. Naruto melirik gadis itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Menma ikut melirik pada Ino yang kini mengaduk es jeruknya.

Brak.

Ketiganya mendongak, memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang gelap yang tengah mengeluarkan aura-aura kematian di sana-sini tubuhnya. Deidara duduk di depan Ino dengan wajah masam.

"Kak Dei?" Ino tersenyum polos membuat Deidara memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hentikan memasang ekpresi seperti itu Ino."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kau mengundang para bajingan itu untuk _memakanmu_."

Ino kembali mengedipkan matanya, "tapi 'kan Ino bukan makanan."

"Uhuk!" Menma tersedak kuah ramennya sedangkan Naruto segera menutup hidungnya, takut-takut ada darah segar yang mengalir di sana.

 _Ugh. Manis sekali._

Pyar!

"Kyaa." Suara jeritan menggema, Ino mengalihkan antensinya pada dua meja tak jauh dari kursinya, ia melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah gelap tengah duduk terpaku karna sebagian tubuhnya sudah basah disiram air jeruk oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang... oh, itu Yagawa Shion. Ino hapal meskipun mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka, sebagian memandang iba, sebagian tak peduli, dan sebagian lagi memandang dengan tatapan _'syukurlah bukan aku'._

"Ups, maaf ya," gadis itu terkikik kecil, diikuti dua sosok gadis dibelakangnya yang ikut tertawa. "Kau tidak marah 'kan Karin?"

"Siapa?" Ino bertanya pada salah satu dari kedua anak kembar di sebelahnya.

"Oh," Naruto menoleh sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, "Itu Shion, Matsuri, dan Sakura, mereka gadis populer di sekolah ini. Sedangkan gadis yang di _bully_ itu namanya Karin. Dulunya mereka bersahabat baik, tapi setelah mereka tau bahwa Karin sebenarnya bukan yah, anak dari sastra sosial yang tinggi, mereka mulai _you know wha_ t," terangnya tanpa mau menoleh pada sosok-sosok itu.

"Kenapa nadamu terkesan marah Naruto?"

"Yah, hanya saja Karin adalah sepupu jauh kami," kali ini Menma yang menjelaskan, "Naruto ingin membelanya, tapi ya kau tau? Ada gadis yang di taksirnya di sana, jadi dia tak tega." Menma menampilkan senyuman superiornya, Naruto berdecih tak suka.

"Karin memang tak suka dibela, apa boleh buat."

"Kalian pernah coba untuk membelanya?"

"Sudah," Menma mengaduk mienya tak berminat, "tapi perlakuan mereka makin parah."

Trak.

Ino mengambil kotak susu yang belum ia buka, menusuk lubangnya dan meneguk susu itu perlahan, ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?!" panggil Naruto, ia hendak berdiri ketika Deidara mencegah, "biarkan saja."

Naruto terpaksa duduk lagi, Menma menghentikan makannya dan menatap ke arah Ino yang berjalan mendekati meja Karin.

"Gadis miskin sepertimu masih bisa sekolah di sini? Menjijikan! Makhluk yang tidak tahu diri sepertimu benar-benar menjijikan! Ah, apa kau tau bahkan sekeliling atmosfir ini sudah tercemar karna kebera—"

PYASSHH

Semua mata memandang Ino ngeri ketika cairan coklat susu itu jatuh membasahi kepala Shion, sedangkan gadis berambut pirang itu membolakan matanya tak percaya, ia segera berbalik dengan mata yang berkilat emosi. Karin mendongak dan terkejut dengan keberanian sosok pirang tersebut.

"Breng—"

"Ah, maaf ya? Jariku terpeleset."

 _Hell_!

Mana ada orang yang meminta maaf dengan senyuman mengejek seperti itu? Ah, ada, gadis ini Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau—"

"Eh, sebenarnya tidak juga sih, melihat dirimu membuatku lupa," ia menatap Shion tak berekspresi, sedangkan Shion sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Mana tempat sampah," Ino berdesis penuh dengan emosi, "dan mana sampah masyarakat."

"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu ha?!" Shion berteriak marah. Matsuri dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang.

"Daripada itu," Ino mendorong Shion menyingkir hingga ia bisa melihat sosok Karin yang tadinya tertutupi tubuh gadis tersebut. "Apa kau tau bahwa Kupu-kupu berasal dari sesuatu yang menjijikan?" tanyanya, ia menatap tepat pada mata Karin, hingga membuat gadis itu kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Sedangkan sampah," ia melirik pada Shion, "mau didaur ulang seperti apapun tetap sampah ya 'kan?!"

"Kurang ajar!" Wajah Shion memerah malu bercampur emosi, ia melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Ino saat seseorang menangkap tangan tersebut dengan sigap.

"Ada apa ini?!" Suara Kyuubi menggema, ia menatap pada Karin yang masih menundukan kepalanya, Ino melirik pada sosok itu sebelum berdecih tak suka.

"Dia yang memulai Kyuu," Shion memasang ekspresi memelasnya, "dia menyiram Karin dan aku mencoba membelanya," akunya, Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Kyuubi pada Karin, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukan wajahnya, sebagian seragamnya basah akan warna kuning lengket.

"Ku rasa—"

Slap!

Kyuubi terhenyak dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget, ia pun segera menoleh pada Ino yang memasang senyum mengejek.

"Aku paling _benci_ dengan pahlawan kesiangan sepertimu." Desisnya dengan satu seringaian menjatuhkan. Ia berbalik, dan kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan-tatapan berbeda yang tertuju padanya.

Terutama tatapan tajam dan menilai sosok berambut merah yang terdiam di depan pintu masuk kantin, Ino mengentikan langkahnya saat bahu mereka sejajar, ia melirik pada Gaara dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Karin berdiri dan segera berlari tanpa menghiraukan ucapan orang sekitarnya.

 _Apa itu tadi_?

Kyuubi yakin ia merasakan pukulan ringan, _tidak_ , itu bukan pukulan. Ino hanya menebaskan jemarinya ke arahnya dan itu pun tidak mengenai dirinya, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat tajam dan menyengat?

"Kyaaa! Pipimu berdarah senior!" Shion menarik tangannya dari Kyuubi, ia menjerit heboh.

"Eh?" Kyuubi mengusap pipinya, dan benar saja segaris luka ringan yang meneteskan darah mengalir dari pipinya, "apa?!"

Tatapan Gaara berubah pada tiga sosok yang memakan-makanan mereka dengan tenang. Deidara, Menma, dan Naruto, tapi tatapan Gaara hanya jatuh pada salah satunya.

 _Apa hubunganmu dengannya?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Berhenti!" Karin berteriak pada Ino, gadis bersurai pirang itu menoleh, ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya bertanya.

Mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah, hanya beberapa orang yang berada di sini.

"Apa?"

"Aku," Karin berusaha mengatur napasnya, ja berjalan lebih mendekati Ino. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!"

Ino hanya tertawa mencemooh, lalu mengendikan bahunya, "aku tidak melakukannya untukmu."

"Tetap saja aku tidak butuh! Aku tidak butuh kau kasihani!" teriaknya marah, kali ini Inolah yang maju hingga mereka berhadap-hadapan, ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karna aku bukan kau, jadi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana penderitaanmu? Sekalipun aku bilang aku mengerti tapi belum tentu aku paham bagaimana penderitaanmu yang sebenarnya. Itu yang kau pikirkan, benar 'kan?"

Karin terhenyak, ia mengalihkan tatapannya. "Jangan sok tahu!"

"Seekor itik buruk rupapun bisa berubah menjadi angsa emas, Karin."

"Ku bilang jangan sok tahu! Kau yang memiliki segalanya tahu apa?!" bentak Karin emosi, Ino tersenyum miring.

"Semua orang membicarakanmu! Kau adalah seorang model terkenal, kau cantik, kau kaya, lalu modis, dan juga berkelas! Orang sepertimu tahu apa?"

"Kau sendiri tahu apa?" Karin terhenyak saat ucapan Ino terasa menamparnya.

"Kau juga tak tahu apa-apa? _Maybe instead of joking we use talking? like you know me."_ Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Karin seolah tengah membersihkan debu di sana.

"Bisa saja aku hanya duduk dan menonton apa yang Shion lakukan padamu, tapi tidak ku lakukan, kenapa?" Ino terkekeh, "itu bukan untukmu, itu untukku, untuk diriku di masalalu yang tak pernah bisa membalasnya. Jadi tak perlu merasa berhutang, sebaliknya, mungkin aku akan membuat penderitaanmu bertambah benar 'kan?"

Karin terdiam, tak menjawab ucapan Ino saat gadis sebayanya itu mundur berapa langkah darinya.

"Kau bisa memilih untuk tetap berada didalam kondisimu yang sekarang, tapi apa kau tak berniat berubah?"

Ino mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin, "kalau memang iya, aku bisa membantu."

Ia tersenyum, cahaya matahari yang menimpanya membuatnya terasa berkilauan. Karin terdiam, dengan mata yang memandang lurus pada tangan Ino. Angin yang berhembus memainkan rambut sang gadis, membuatnya terlihat seperti . . . _Seorang malaikat._

Kaki Karin terasa mati rasa, ia sudah berlutut di atas rerumputan saat tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mengambil uluran itu, Karin menangis, menangis di balik kacamatanya.

"Tolong aku...hiks...tolong bantu aku, tolong...hiks..."

Ino ikut berlutut dan kemudian memeluk Karin dengan lembut, menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum miring, sadar akan keberadaan sosok di balik pohon yang kini mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

 _Kau tidak berpikir aku kembali hanya untukmu 'kan?_

 _Tentu saja tidak, karna aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua, satu demi satu._

 _Tanpa terkecuali._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Kyuubi ingin mengamuk, ya, benar-benar mengamuk dan marah, rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan, menghancurkan, dan meluluhlantakan Jepang hanya dengan kemarahannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, dan itu semua membuatnya merasa frustasi.

Itu sebabnya ia hanya memutar-mutar bollpoint di atas mejanya, sembari mengeluarkan aura kemarahan kelam yang kental di sekitarnya. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia akan memanggil makhkuk neraka untuk menemaninya.

Rasa lapar dan dahaga yang membuat perutnya berteriak-teriakpun tak ia hiraukan karna sangking banyaknya kemarahan di benaknya. Ia marah, marah akan hal yang tak dimengerti olehnya.

 _Yamanaka Ino._

 _Yamanaka Ino._

 _Yamanaka Ino._

Ia bukannya tak tahu bahwa Karin mengalami pembullyan oleh kelompok Shion. Ia tahu, tapi terpaksa menutup telinga dan matanya karna Karin berkata bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Ia di ancam kalau dirinya mengadu, akan lebih parah dampaknya. Tapi tadi saat ia baru tiba di kantin, Kyuubi melihat Ino ikut berada di sana, di sekeliling kelompok Shion dengan Karin yang terduduk di kursi membuatnya berpikir bahwa Ino juga ingin mengganggu Karin karna sosok itu masih ada sangkut paut dengannya. Ya, itu sebabnya ia melangkah maju dengan marah.

" _Daripada itu,_ " Kyuubi baru saja ingin melangkah lebih dekat dan membela Karin saat suara Ino terdengar, " _Apa kau tau bahwa Kupu-kupu berasal dari sesuatu yang menjijikan?"_

 _Menjijikan._

 _Menjijikan._

 _Menjijikan._

Nada suara Ino terdengar melemah dan bergetar di akhir. Kyuubi bisa merasakannya meskipun sekilas, ia tahu seperti ada pukulan yang membuatnya tak berdaya di suara gadis itu. Punggung yang terlihat tegar namun rapuh itu membuktikannya.

Kyuubi meremas surai merahnya, ia ingat itu adalah kata-katanya.

" _Sosok menjijikan sepertimu bisa menjadi apa?"_

Kyuubi menghela napas, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa dulu ia tega pada gadis itu? Hanya karna ia membenci Itachi, hanya karna ia menganggap itu semua adalah permainan, hanya karna baginya itu lucu, hanya karna... hanya karna gadis itu menyukai Itachi.

Bruk..

Kyuubi menghantamkan keningnya pada meja, kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, kemeja Itachi yang kosong dan kemudian jatuh pada helaian-helaian Sakura yang terlihat menari diluar jendela kelasnya.

 _Hanya karna ia..._

Kyuubi memegangi pipinya yang di plester.

 _Ya, ya, ya, itulah kenapa sikap Tsundere itu menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan kau harus sadar, kau tidak tahu seberapa dalam rasa sakit seseorang hanya karna beberapa ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari persembunyiaannya saat dua sosok itu sudah beranjak pergi, sebenarnya ia tak ada niatan menguping. Hanya saka Itachi yang pertamanya duduk santai di bawah pohon segera tersadar saat sosok berambut pirang itu melangkah mendekat, dan karna mengingat kejadian tadi masih membekas di kepalanya, ia yang datang menenangkan diripun segera memutuskan bersembunyi dari sosok itu dan kemudian tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan yang terjadi.

 _Seekor itik buruk rupa ya?_ Itachi terdiam merenungi ucapan Ino.

 _Dan seekor angsa emas?_

Itachi terdiam, mendongak menatap matahari yang bersinar terang di sana.

 _'Apa kau tak pernah berkaca seberapa buruknya dirimu?'_

Itachi menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, matanya berkilat akan emosi yang tersembunyi.

Ia tak pernah memikirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini sebelumnya, dan Itachi tak mau ini malah menjadi kelemahannya.

Uchiha Itachi tak pernah menerima kekalahan, ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya di kendalikan perasaan sentimentil semacam ini.

 _Tidak akan pernah._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino melangkah bersama Karin ke kelas A, mereka baru saja kembali dari toilet karna Karin masih harus mengganti pakaiannya. Syukur gadis itu selalu menyimpan seragam cadangan di lokernya karna kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi. Mereka banyak bertukar informasi seperlunya, dan Ino baru tahu kalau Karin dan tiga gadis populer tersebut sekelas.

Saat keduanya baru sampai di depan pintu kelas, mereka sudah di hadang oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Senang menjadi pusat perhatian eh?" Ino tersenyum aneh pada sosok Matsuri yang berdiri di pintu kelasnya.

"Apa kau sejenis anjing penjaga pintu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, beberapa orang terkikik mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Matsuri marah.

"Kalau bukan, bisakah kau menyingkir sedikit? Karin ingin masuk ke kelas," ujar Ino dengan nada tenang, "tapi kalau iya, itu berarti kami harus menyebutkan _password_ nya ya? Jadi," Ino menoleh pada Karin, "apa passwordnya Karin?"

"Sam. Pah." Karin bicara dengan nada di tekan walaupun berupa gumaman, masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Matanya memandang jelas ke arah Matsuri.

"Apa? Oh, kau sudah berani denganku?" Matsuri berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang melotot marah.

"Hmmmphht," Ino menahan tawanya. Ia maju selangkah, mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas dan melihat beberapa murid perempuan yang tak ia kenali—kecuali Sakura yang duduk dengan tenang, seolah tak terganggu oleh keributan yang terjadi—namun ia tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Shion.

"Dengar ya," Ino mencengkram dagu Matsuri. Gadis itu terbelalak kaget, ia hendak menepis tangan Ino saat _aquamarine_ yang mengkilat tajam itu membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Ada dua jenis tingkatan di lingkungan sekolah. Si kuat yang memangsa, _Karnivora_ dan si lemah yang dimangsa, _Herbivora_ , tapi aku?" Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Matsuri.

"Aku ini iblis pemangsa, _Omnivora_. Jadi jangan bersikap sok hebat di hadapanku. Karna aku," ia terkekeh menyebalkan, "bisa saja mencungkil bola matamu keluar menggunakan garpu dan memaksa mulutmu memakannya."

 _Deg!_

Ino menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah Matsuri berubah pucat pasi. Ia tersenyum lebar, "kalau begitu aku pamit pergi dulu, baik-baik di sini Karin." Ino melangkah pergi setelah melambaikan tangan pada Karin.

Gadis berkacamata itu hanya menatap punggung Ino dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan dan melangakah masuk.

"Jangan sok!" Jerit Matsuri tiba-tiba, ia segera melangkah ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, Karin hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Seekor itik buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi seekor angsa emas ya?

 _Apa ia memiliki kesempatan?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara teman sekelasnya, mereka terus saja menyebut-nyebut soal Ino begini, Ino begitu, dan akhirnya begini begitu kemudian Ino lagi. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangan, mengabaikan suara ribut ala fanboy saat idol yang mereka bicarakan datang di hadapan mereka.

Oh, nyatanya Ino memang baru datang, gadis itu tersenyum manis dan membuat para pemuda segera menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ino kau akan masuk klub mana?"

"Ino, apa kau bersedia menjadi manajer klub sepakbola?"

"Kau tidak mau menjadi _cheerleaders_ klub basket Ino ?"

"Atau kau ingin menjadi manajer klub renang Ino?"

"Bagaimana dengan _volly_? Kau tertarik Ino?"

"Kalau klub seni? Apa kau berminat?"

"Ku rasa kau lebih bagus masuk di klub drama kami, Ino."

"Ino."

"Ino."

"Ino."

Brak.

"Berisik brengsek!"

 _Hegh!_

Mereka terhenyak dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri sembari menggebrak meja. Ino tersenyum mencemooh.

"Mmm, menurut kalian aku cocoknya masuk klub apa?" Ino menyingkirkan helaian anak poni yang menghalangi matanya, lalu terseyum malu-malu dan membuat suara riuh rendah kembali mengalun—menyingkirkan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja mengabaikan ucapan sang ketua kelas.

"Tentu saja klub _volly_!"

"Tidak cocok! Jadi manajer klub sepakbola saja!"

"Tidak, lebih baik masuk klub drama!"

"Ah, Ino lebih cocok jadi manajer klub renang!"

"Tidak, lebih bagus masuk klub seni!"

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya akan pecah mendengar suara-suara yang mendengung ke sana ke mari tersebut, ia sempat bersitatap dengan Ino yang dikelilingi banyak pemuda tersebut di depan sana.

Ino! Ino! Ino!

 _What the fuck! It's so foolish!_

"Woah, ada apa ini?" Naruto masuk ke dalam formasi lingkaran dengan Ino di dalamnya, tanpa sungkan segera merangkul gadis berambut pirang tersebut seolah ia adalah teman lama.

"Maaf, maaf saja ya, gadis ini telah di _booking_ menjadi manajer klub basket."

Dengan sendirinya _d_ _eath glare_ khas Uchiha terlempar pada Naruto yang tersenyum bodoh.

Klub basket itu beranggotakan dia, Naruto, Menma, Kiba, dan Neji. Sedangkan pelatihnya sendiri adalah Itachi dan Kyuubi yang dulunya adalah anggota klub basket juga mengingat guru pelatih basket mereka berhenti dua bulan yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum dapat penggantinya.

"Eh, klub basket bukannya sudah punya Shion?"

"Oh Shion," Naruto berujar tak berminat, "di pecat." katanya dengan enteng.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Yaa~ itu sih keputusan Kyuubi." jawab Naruto seenaknya mengkambing hitamkan Kyuubi. "Bagaimana Nona?"

"Entahlah," Ino mengendikan bahu dan tersenyum kecil, "memang apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Dan mari kita mundur ke beberapa saat lalu di kantin, setelah Karin melangkah pergi mengejar Ino.

"Ini benar-benar berdarah! Dasar gadis bar-bar, biarkan aku membersihkannya Kyuubi," Shion mengambil sapu tangannya dan sudah akan mengusap darah Kyuubi saat sosok itu berbalik mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Ini bukan masalah besar. Lebih dari ini, wajahmu jadi kotor."

"Brengsek, dia itu idiot atau apa sih?" Menma sudah ingin melemparkan mangkuk ramennya ke kepala Kyuubi saat Naruto menyuruhnya diam.

"Perhatikan ekpresi dan _gesture_ nya, bukankah dia seperti menahan emosi?"

Menma mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kupikir dia menahan mulas," komentar Deidara sembari menyantap roti isi milik Ino yang masih utuh.

Kyuubi mengusap sudut pipi Shion dengan lembut dan pelan, pelan, pelan, pelan, bertambah sedikit lebih cepat, agak lebih cepat, cepat dan cepat hingga akhirnya menjadi sangat cepat dan kasar.

"Kyuu—"

"Ah?" Kyuubi menjatuhkan sapu tangannya Shion.

"Kupikir ada kotoran di wajahmu, ternyata," ia menjeda ucapannya. "Wajahmu memang kotor," hinanya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi dengan wajah kotormu itu."

.

.

.

"Ya, begitulah," Naruto tertawa edan, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh karna merasa sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu. Sedangkan Ino, sosok itu memperhatikan raut Sasuke yang berubah tidak suka.

 _Hmm?_

 _Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini?_

Ia menarik seringaian di sudut bibirnya, "menarik."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Pintu atap gedung sekolahan terbuka berkat tendangan pemuda bermata _turqouise_ itu, matanya memandang sosok yang memunggunginya di depan sana, menatap pemandangan melalui teralis besi yang dibuat oleh pihak sekolah.

"Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada dingin, dibalas decakan tak senang.

"Kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk itu?"

"Aku tau gerakan yang tadi gadis itu lakukan bukan hanya pukulan atau bela diri biasa. Itu gerakan dasar _Juiijutsu_ * dan setahuku hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melakukannya."

"Termasuk aku begitu?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu menggunakannya, dan bukan suatu kebetulan jika ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan teknik yang sama di sekitarnya bukan?

Sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum miring, "apa buktinya?"

"Kau tak usah mengelak," Gaara menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau jangan asal menuduh begitu, Gaara." Sosok itu memasang ekspresi sedih dengan seringai meremehkan, "aku terluka tahu."

"Percuma saja kau berusaha membohongiku," Gaara mendengus, ia berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya di teralis besi.

Tap.

Mereka berdiri sejar dengan pandangan yang bertolak belakang, "kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

Sosok itu mendongakan wajahnya ke atas langit, menikmati sinar matahari yang menimpa wajahnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tau siapa kau," Gaara menjeda ucapannya dan melirik pada pemuda di sisinya, "Namikaze Menma."

"Hhmmm," Menma bergumam, "mari kita lihat siapa yang mencoba membodohi siapa di sini." Ia melirik pada Gaara, keduanya saling tatap dalam waktu singkat.

"Karna aku juga tahu siapa kau, Tuan muda Sabaku yang terhormat,"

Dan keduanya saling menabuh genderang perang mulai detik ini.

 _Ya, semua orang tengah berperang sekarang, entah dengan orang lain, atau dengan diri dan perasaan mereka sendiri._

 _Terjelas itu karna seseorang, Yamanaka_ _Ino_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Hbd ya Abang 'Tachi, harapannya? Mmm semoga makin keren dan bakalan gak di nistakan lagi sama Author gila satu ini 😂😂😂_

 **Samarinda 09 Juni 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**.


	4. Chapter 4 : Let's Start The Game!

Sosok berseragam putih biru itu menjerit sakit saat tubuhnya jatuh berdebam di atas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, kacamata bulat yang setia menemaninya terlempar entah kemana.

Ino—nama siswi bertubuh gempal itu meraba sekitar lantai, berusaha menggapai-gapai kacamatanya saat sepatu mahal dari sosok lain menginjak tangannya dengan keras.

"Aaarghh," Ino mengigit bibirnya sendiri, setitik airmata berlinang jatuh di sudut enggan menyuarakan rasa sakitnya mengingat itu sama saja membuat sosok-sosok yang mengelilinginya tersebut akan merasa jauh lebih menang.

"Hei Nona Yamanaka Ino," suara gadis seumurannya yamg berambut pirang terdengar, ia menggesekan sepatunya di atas punggung tangan Ino dengan kasar. "Hallo? Apa kau mendengarku?" Ia tersenyum sinis kemudian sedikit membungkukan badannya, menjambak helaian rambut pirang itu dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Aaargghhh!" Ino makin meringis kesakitan, ia memejamkan matanya demi meminimalisir rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, wajahnya terpaksa mendongak karna rambutnya di tarik paksa oleh sosok ber _name tag_ Shion tersebut.

"Wah, wah, wah, jadi begini wujud fans Uchiha Itachi?!" tanya Shion retoris, bibirmya melengkungkan senyuman mengejek. Ino membuka satu matanya susah payah.

"Cuih!"

Ino kembali memejamkan matanya saat cairan lengket berwarna putih bergelembung itu membasahi wajahnya, suara gelak tawa terdengar disekelilingnya. Empat gadis yang ikut bersama Shion untuk membullynya itu tertawa mencemooh dengan keras.

"Makhluk menjijikan sepertimu bisa apa?!"

DUAK!

Shion membenturkan kepala Ino ke dinding menggunakan tangannya. Tidak puas hanya dengan itu, ia pun menggunakan kakinya untuk menginjak kepala pirang itu.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT KYUUBI MEMBANDINGKANMU DENGANKU HAH?!"

Ino kembali merintih sakit, kepalanya terasa berat dengan pandangan yang berputar-putar. Lalu seakan masih saja tak cukup akan hal itu, ia kemudian merasakan satu ember penuh air bekas pel lantai mengguyur tubuhnya berkali-kali hingga tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan.

BRAK!

Shion membanting ember tersebut tak jauh dari kepalanya, membuat Ino sempat berjenggit kaget dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak ketakutan.

"Mati saja kau!"

Lalu derap kaki terdengar menjauh dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, bisa-bisanya ia merasa bersyukur meskipun tak ada hal yang pantas ia syukuri.

Ino menatap pantulan buram dirinya di kacamatanya dan airmata kembali menuruni pipinya.

 _Apakah ini yang mereka sebut neraka_?

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **APHRODISIAC**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For : Bday Fic INOcent Cassiopeia.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, School—Life, Humor and Romance.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **TIDAK BERNIAT MENJATUHKAN, MENJELEK-JELEKAN, ATAUPUN MELECEHKAN SEMUA KARAKTER YANG TERLIBAT!**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Mata rubbynya menatap tak percaya pada tiap lembar foto yang menyajikan objek yang sama dengan berbagai pose berbeda. Diantaramya bahkan ada pose-pose seksi yang mengundang birahi hingga ia harus ekstra menahan diri agar air liurnya tak menetes di sudut dagunya.

Puluhan foto dengan tulisan Yio kecil disudutnya itu tersebar dengan rapi di atas ranjang Kyuubi, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang terasa mendesak isi kepalanya membayangkan adegan-adegan rated M berisikan ' _piippp_ ' dan ' _piiiippp_ ' yang sungguh tak layak lulus sensor.

Ah, jangan melihatnya seperti itu! Ini bukan foto miliknya! Ia tak mungkin sudi mengeluarkan uang barang sepersenpun hanya demi sebuah foto.

Eitss, bukan berarti ia stalker atau klaptomania yang mengambil apa yang bukan haknya. Kyuubi mendapatkannya dengan cara 'legal' yang agak mengerikan.

 _Kenapa?._

 _Well_ itu karna ada dua sosok yang terbaring dengan tak berdaya di sisi kamar sebelah kamar pribadinya.

 _Oh, kalian penasaran ingin tahu? Baiklah, jadi beginilah awalnya . . ._

.

.

.

Kyuubi bergelung-gelung dalam selimut tebalnya, terbungkus apik layaknya undang di dalam tepung yang tengah melingkar manis. Suara cekikan terdengar dari balik tembok kamarnya—suara adik kembarnya. Agak mengesalkan memang, tapi saat ini ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya yang hari ini terasa 10 kali lebih nyaman dari biasanya.

"Hei! Lihat posenya yang ini!"

"Seksi sekali Naru! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hahahha ini _limited edition_ tahu! Aku membelinya dari Kankuro saat pulang tadi! Hei, hei, hei, lihat saja penampilannya Ino. Astaga, rasanya aku bisa _horny_ karnanya!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hah, seolah kau tidak saja!"

"Tsk, aku bahkan tak percaya kalau dia orang yang sama."

"Iya juga sih ya,"

"Tapi YAMANAKA INO itu memang cantik sekali ya?"

"Ya, seperti sebuah lukisan yang dibuat malaikat."

 _Fuck off!_

Malaikat apanya? Malaikat kematian yang membuatnya? Kyuubi mengumpat, menyambar handphonenya dan menekan tombol 3 lama, kemudian tampilan layar berubah memanggil sosok di seberang sana yang tak butuh waktu lamapun segera di angkat.

" _Hallo Kak Kyuu?"_

"BERISIK!" teriaknya sampai ada suara gaduh dan teriakan ' _aaargghh telingaku_ ' dan semacamnya dari Naruto.

" _Astaga!"_ kali ini suara Menma yang mengajukan protes. _"Kau kenapa Kyuu?"_

"Aku ingin tidur! Tapi kalian tetap saja cekikikan sana sini seperti kuda yang pantatnya tertusuk jarum! Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?! Aku siswa kelas 3 dan butuh istirahat yang banyak agar kondisiku tetap baik dan prima! Demi Tuhan! Astaga, apa aku perlu menjahit mulut kalian berdua ha?" Teriaknya berapi-api dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

" _Ok_."

 _Tut._

 _WTF?_

Kyuubi membelalakan matanya tak percaya, dengan bibir yang terbuka dramatis ia pun memandangi ponselnya.

 _Adik kurang ajar!_

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak, dan suara cekikikan kembali terdengar hingga membuat Kyuubi ingin segera melangkah keluar kamarnya dan mencekik-cekik leher adiknya, tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah terlalu malas untuk bergerak melonjak ke sana ke mari layaknya rubah seperti biasa.

Kyuubi lelah _ok?_ Karna hari ini ia terlalu banyak mengalami hal-hal tidak mengenakan yang masih saja menggerayangi isi kepalanya.

"Sialan!"

Maki Kyuubi sembari memelototi layar ponselnya dengan sebal. Ia meletakan ponselnya, mengusap-usap layarnya dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya menghela napas kesal.

Yah, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat ke depan. Semoga itu bukan hal yang mengerikan karna sudut siku-siku _imajiner_ sudah bertengger di sana di mari di keningnya.

 _Oh, shit bung._

Suara tawa kembali mengudara, Kyuubi tak pernah merasa terganggu sebegini hebatnya karna tawa berisik kedua adiknya.

Tapi hari ini ia benar-benar merasa terganggu, sebal karna hal sepele semacam ini.

 _Sabar, sabar Kyuu._

 _Orang sabar di sayang Tuhan._

"Uwaaa! Lihat foto yang ini!"

"Hot sekali!"

"Astaga! Astaga!"

 _Sabar Kyuu._

"Ada lagi!"

"Ini juga."

"Aku tak percaya ini, lihat posenya."

 _Sa—LUPAKAN KALIMAT ITU! TAK ADA KATA SABAR DI KAMUSNYA_!

"CUKUP!" jerit Kyuubi marah sembari menendang-nendang selimut tebalnya.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah tergesa menuju kamar Naruto. Tanpa toleransi lagi ia menendang daun pintu kamar itu dengan keras hingga pintunya terbuka dengan kasar.

Kretek. Kretek.

Kyuubi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura iblis yang membuat bulu roma merinding. Ia merenggangkan jemarinya, dengan mata yang berkilat kesal pada dua sosok berbeda warna kepala di hadapannya.

"Loh, Kak Kyuu?"

"Ada ap—UWAAAARGHHH!"

Kemudian lengkingan dan pekikan terjadi, di susul kegiatan-kegiatan ' _panas_ ' lainnya hingga Kyuubi berhasil membuat kedua adiknya terkapar secara bersamaan dan merebut koleksi foto-foto milik Naruto yang tadinya akan ia bakar.

 _Tadinya_ , karna lihat saja sekarang.

Kyuubi menutup wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya, rona merah mengalir di setiap sudut wajahnya. Ia meneguk savilanya susah payah.

 _Uh-oh._

Kyuubi melirik pada foto-foto itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Brengsek." Katanya dengan wajah merona.

Ah, manis sekali.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Bunyi gemericik air berpadu dengan suara-suara lembut sang gadis. Di bawah guyuran air shower yang dingin, Yamanaka Ino terlihat sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara berbersih diri. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu mendongakan wajahnya dan membiarkan air membasuh tiap inci wajah ayunya tanpa terkecuali.

Pikirannya terseret dalam berapa waktu dulu, ia membiarkan kepalanya berkelana memutar memori-memori lama yang merupakan mimpi buruk baginya.

Dunia berputar, itulah yang biasa mereka katakan. Dahulu—sangat dahulu sebelum ia bisa mencicipi keadaan dirinya yang sekarang, Ino menolak percaya. Ia menutup telinganya untuk percaya kata keajaiban, terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya hingga ia tak mau lagi percaya, percaya bahwa Tuhan itu adil. Sampai tangan Tuhan datang dan merengkuhnya, membawanya dalam kemujuran yang menghantarkannya pada kesuksesan.

Tapi tetap saja, sekalipun sekarang ia adalah sosok yang dapat meraih segalanya dalam banyak hal, Ino tak lebih dari sosok gadis bertubuh gempal yang tak akan berubah sekalipun ia memiliki istana kristal yang menjulang ke langit, karna mau bagaimanapun, hatinya tak pernah berubah.

Tetap menyimpan satu nama yang memojokan segala keangkuhan dan kepercayaan dirinya, tetap menyimpan satu nama yang selalu ia agungkan keberadaannya.

Ino mengusap wajahnya, membuka _aquamarine_ indah yang berbinar sekelam langit yang tertutup awan yang bergulung-gulung di atas sana.

"Uchiha Itachi." Ia berbisik lemah, sangat lemah sampai Ino sendiri tak yakin suaranya telah keluar.

 _Dan tanpa sadar, sisi lemahnya kembali terbuka._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino bukan lagi sosok gempal, berkacamata, berkawat gigi ataupun berkepang gimbal, karna Ino yang sekarang adalah sosok langsing, tanpa kacamata, tanpa kawat gigi, dengan rambut lurus yang terlihat lembut dan indah.

Bukan sosok naif yang akan menundukan kepalanya dan menangis setelah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil, melainkan sosok yang akan mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan berteriak paling keras demi keadilan.

Ino sudah tumbuh, berkembang lebih dari sekuntum mawar merah berduri yang menyala.

Ino memikat siapapun untuk mendekatinya, dan kemudian menusuk mereka semua hingga berdarah. Ia lebih dari segala jenis keindahan yang sudah pernah Itachi ketahui, dan ketika ia tersadar bahwa sejak tadi yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di depan meja belajarnya sembari memikirkan tentang seorang Yamanaka Ino . . .

Itachi ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam kawah gunung berapi agar otaknya normal kembali dengan segera.

Ia menghela napas, sembari menjedukan keningnya dengan keras ke atas permukaan meja. Tumpukan tugas yang harusnya segera ia selesaikan malam ini teronggok sempurna di hadapannya, sedangkan kepalanya terus memutar semua kejadian seharian ini, dan rasanya ia tak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang bisa terjadi untuk waktu-waktu selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar Itachi meremas helaian rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Bunyi ketukan terdengar berirama di luar kamarnya, tanpa membuka pintu bercat putih gading itupun ia tahu bahwa diluar kamarnya itu adalah Sasuke. Ketukannya terjadi tiap lima detik sekali.

Itachi terpaksa berdiri, melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya sebelum memutar kunci dan membukanya dengan setengah hati. Itachi hanya tak ingin bertemu adiknya untuk sekarang.

"Kau sedang belajar?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, seperti manusia yang kehilangan jiwanya.

"Hn." Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya, penasaran kenapa adiknya bisa terdampar di depan pintu kamarnya seperti ini. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke melenggang masuk ke kamar Itachi, merangkak naik ke _king size_ milik kakaknya dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi segera menghempaskan diri di sana. Itachi makin tak mengerti dengan sikap uring-uringan adiknya, jadilah ia sebagai kakak yang baik dan tentunya penyayang adik, dengan patuh menutup pintu, berjalan kembali ke meja belajarnya, lalu duduk di kursinya dengan posisi terbalik menghadap Sasuke, kedua tangannya terletak di atas kepala kursi.

"Apa?"

Singkat dan padat, itu adalah ciri khas seorang Itachi, bukan karna ia terkesan tak peduli, tapi Itachi suka segala sesuatu yang _simple_.

Sasuke menatap ke langit-langit kamar, bibir terbuka hendak bicara sesaat kemudian tertutup lagi dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang. Ia menoleh pada Itachi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Itachi, apa kau..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, ia memperhatikan detail tiap ekspresi Itachi yang tak banyak berubah. Sasuke menelan savilanya sendiri, "apakah—apa sebelumnya kau pernah memikirkan tentang _dia_?"

"Siapa?" spontan kalimat itu terdengar, Itachi nyaris menepuk keningnya sendiri karna ia merasa kalau saja dirinya terlalu antutias menanggapi pembicaraan yang baru akan di mulai Sasuke, untunglah ekspresi datar dan _lempeng_ warisan turun temurun ayah mereka itu membantunya. Paling tidak Itachi tak terlihat _exited_ sekarang.

"Ino."

Sasuke membuang wajahnya kembali memperhatikan langit-langit kamar kakaknya.

Itachi terdiam sesaat, memikirkan pertanyaan adiknya barusan.

"Ku rasa tidak pernah."

Hening yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya berbicara,

"Lalu bagaimana kalau, orang yang selama ini tak pernah kau pikirkan, tak pernah kau pedulikan, akan selalu berada di jarak pandang tak jauh dari dirimu?"

Itachi mendengus, dan memilih memutar posisinya membelakangi Sasuke. ia membuka-buka buku paketnya dan mulai mengambil alat-alat tulisnya sebelum menjawab dengan singkat dan tak acuh, "itu bukan masalah besar bagiku."

"Sekalipun itu sangat dekat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang merasa terganggu eh Sasuke?" Itachi menyunggingkan satu senyuman sinis tanpa sadar, mata pulpennya membuat satu garis panjang secara tak sengaja ketika ia hendak menuliskan angka 1 di bukunya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, lebih memilih bungkam hingga hanya suara gesekan halus antara lembaran kertas dan pulpenlah yang terdengar. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil benda pintar dan menggeser _lock screen_ nya, membuka halaman beranda dan menekan ikon segiempat bertuliskan ' _Instagram_ ' di sana.

Sasuke menekan _love sign_ dan tulisan di sana masih sama, membuatnya berasumsi bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukan sebuah delusi semata. Sebuah akun beridkan ' _Y_ino88_ ' tertera di permintaan mengikuti akunnya, dengan tanda _checklist_ berwarna biru yang menandakan keasliannya akun. Ia langsung menekan tombol _home_ dan Sasukepun segera keluar dari aplikasi tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tak merasa terganggu?" Sasuke menatap punggung sang sulung sampai akhirnya Itachi merasa pungggungnya akan bolong karna tatapan tersebut.

"Hn."

"Meskipun ia akan selalu menganggumu?"

"Hn."

"Atau sekalipun ia akan kembali melakukan hal-hal seperti pagi tadi?"

Sreet!

Itachi mengumpat saat ia kembali salah dalam menggoreskan tinta penanya. Seperti kata Sasuke, _'hal-hal seperti pagi tadi'_ itu sedikit banyaknya masih mempengaruhinya. Hei, ia bukannya mesum atau apa sampai-sampai terus menerus mengingat peristiwa tersebut! Tapi serius itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan bayangkan bagaimana terlukanya harga diri sang Uchiha ketika ciumannya direbut seorang bocah yang pernah ia tolak mentah-mentah namun ia malah menikmati ciuman tersebut?

 _Bloody hell!_

"Apalagi ia akan menjadi manajer klub basket!"

JRET!

Sekali ini mata pena Itachi bahkan sudah menembus ke balik lembar bukunya dengan sukses tanpa pencegahan, _onyx_ kelamnya terbuka kaget, dan bibirnya sudah bergetar—siap berteriak kalau saja ia tak ingat dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang harus menahan diri agar tidak bertindak ababil.

Jadilah dengan gerakan kaku ia menoleh pada Sasuke, "kau-bilang-apa?"

"Ino, dia akan menjadi manajer klub basket."

Trak!

Itachi meletakan pulpennya dengan kasar, ia terhenyak dan kemudian tersadar akan satu hal.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke menyampingkan badannya membelakangi Itachi, dengan tangan yang bergerak lincah di atas _touch screen_ ponselnya ia berujar menjawab pertanyaan Itachi,

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada Namikaze bersaudara besok."

Klik.

Dan akhirnya menekan _choice checklist_ hingga akun Y_inoo88 terdaftar telah mengikutinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan satu ulasan seringai mengerikan terpeta disana.

 _Mungkin, ia punya rencana menarik yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya, siapa yang tahu memangnya?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Ini apa Gaara?!" Pekikan Kankurou terdengar, ia memelototkan matanya pada sosok berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut tenang.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karna aku berbaik hati tidak memasukanmu ke dalam penjara bawah tanah Kankurou."

"APA?!" teriak Kankuro hiperbolis, ia menggerakan dirinya ke kanan-ke kiri, tapi malangnya ia yang sekarang mengenakan — _dengan kata lain dipakaikan dengan paksa_ —jaket khusus untuk orang berkelainan jiwa yang memiliki banyaknya tali di sana-sini hanya bisa terbaring tanpa upaya di atas ranjangnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI ADALAH PELECEHAN TAU! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" Pekik Kankuro sembari memberontak dan melonjak-lonjakan badannya diatas kasur. "INI TINDAK KEKERASAN!"

"Baki, ku rasa kau juga perlu mengikat mulutnya," ujar Gaara tanpa perasaan, membuat Kankuro lebih melebarkan bola matanya lagi. Sedangkan sosok yang di sebut-sebut sebagai Baki hanya bisa terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri.

"APA KAU BILANG?" raung Kankuro marah, "aku itu kakakmu! Kakakmu! Yang ingin ku lakukan hanyalah duduk di depan laptop dan men _search_ foto-foto seksi seorang YIO untuk dibagikan ke para _Innocent_ besok pagi! Demi Dewa Adikku Gaara! Dosa apa aku semalam hingga kau perlakukan demikian? Demi ap—"

"Diam."

Kankurou segera membungkam mulutnya, ia berdecih dan mengutuk Gaara sekutuk-kutuknya karna siapa tau saja Gaara akan segera berubah menjadi kutuk.

"Ketika otakmu sudah jernih aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Brengsek!" maki Kankuro padanya, "otakmu lah yang sudah tidak jernih lagi! APA SALAHNYA MENJADI FANS YAMANAKA INO?"

Teriakan itu hanya di sambutnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Gaara segera berbalik diikuti Baki yang menatap ' _maaf_ ' padanya. Kankuro memutar bolamatanya, ia menggeram dan kemudian bertanya-tanya kenapa dulu sebelum ayahnya tewas ia memilih mewariskan hampir 70% hartanya pada Gaara? Kenapa bukan padanya atau kakak pertama mereka, Temari?

Lihat betapa menyebalkannya Gaara yang memperlakukannya tak lebih dari orang gila. Padahal ia hanya tergila-gila pada satu orang; Yamanaka Ino.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan mencekik lehermu sampai patah kalau aku bisa lepas dari sini wahai panda jadi-jadian! Aku akan mencakar wajahmu itu dan membuat otot wajahmu melebar hingga kau terus tertawa seperti orang gila!" sumpah Kankuro bersungguh-sungguh.

 _Ku rasa, dia benar-benar sudah gila._

.

.

.

Gaara menghempaskan dirinya di sofa maroon ruang tengah, ia merenggangkan bahunya yang terasa kaku dan pegal setelah tadi bergelut dengan Kankuro demi mengikat sang kakak.

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya saat ponsel yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di sakunya berdering, sebuah notifikasi sms belum di baca.

 _ **Anonymous;**_

 _ **Hallo Tuan muda yang terhormat,**_

 _ **Aku harap kau menganggap serius ucapanku siang tadi. ^^**_

 _ **M**_

Apa-apaan emotnya itu? Menjijikan.

Suara decakan terdengar dari bibir Sabaku terakhir.

Gaara melempar ponselnya ke atas meja, dengan tatapan menerawang ia sudah memutuskan satu hal.

"Carikan aku seluruh infomasi tentang Namikaze Menma." perintahnya dengan nada di tekan, "Tanpa terkecuali."

"Baik tuan."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan pelan, iris matanya memandang refleksi yang terpantul di cermin yang menyatu dengan meja riasnya. Bibirnya mengumandangkan nada-nada kecil yang merupakan _lullaby_ penghantar tidur dalam bentuk gumaman. Ia menatap pantulan itu lamat-lamat dan kemudian tangannya berhenti menggerakan benda plastik tersebut, ia menghela napas lelah dan kemudian jemari lentiknya yang terbebas terulur menyentuh pipi refleksinya dengan gerakan ragu-ragu.

Ino mengusap pipi dari refleksi dirinya sendiri dan kemudian berkata dengan mata yang terlihat berkilat penuh kesedihan, "jadi ini kau?" Suara merdunya terdengar serak berkumandang, Ino menutup kedua kelopak yang kini menyembunyikan _aquamarine_ nya, "Yamanaka Ino eeh?!"

Tes.

Setitik airmata mengalir di sana, jatuh dengan mulus melewati pipi dan mencapai dagu sang gadis.

Ya, ini adalah dia.

 _Kling_!

Suara dering ponselnya terdengar, Ino melirik sedikit pada layar ponselnya dan satu notifikasi dari Instagram tampil dilayarnya.

 _(You started following US1004 now)_

Bibirnya terkembang menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Dirinya yang sekarang, Yamanaka Ino yang memiliki segalanya.

Kecantikan, ketenaran, kekayaan, dan juga . . .

Ino menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam, tangisnya menderas bersamaan kekehan panjang yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Khuhuhu heheheheehe hahahahahahaha!"

... _Kegilaan_.

Karna permainan baru di mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Untuk husbando favorit aku; Uchiha Itachi. Hbd ya 'Bang. Jangan mesum-mesum 'bang, ini bulan puasa! Ingat dosa 'Bang! XD *dor /dibuang ke rawa-rawa._

 _Oke selamat menikmati ajalah~_

 **Samarinda 09 Juni 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hide and Run

**Pertama** , **sebagai Author dari FF Aphrodisiac. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segala konten kekerasan dan sebagainya yang ada di FF ini.**

 **Ada beberapa review yang bilang kalau FF ini gak mendidik dan gak punya pesan moral di dalamnya jadi lebih baik di hapus.**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau FF ini mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku minta maaf lagi karna gak bisa menghapus FF ini. Karna mulai dari sekarang, dengan updatenya FF ini menegaskan bahwa Saya, Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune resmi tidak jadi hiatus.**

 **Saya tahu saya hanyalah seorang penulis kacangan yang masih kalah dari kemampuan para Senior dan cerita yang saya tulis pun idenya pasaran. Tapi saya mohon dengan sangat dukungannya.**

 **Terimakasih dan selamat menikmati.**

* * *

"Ada seseorang yang sangat menyesal atas semua hal yang terjadi padamu Nona."

"Siapa?" Kedua _aquamarine_ itu menatap takut pada sosok di hadapannya, ia makin merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding dingin ruangan sempit itu hingga punggungnya terantuk di pintu _cubical_. Ino menahan tangisnya dan terisak takut. Baju seragamnya robek, kacamatanya terlempar dan sudah pecah dibawah sol sepatu pemuda di hadapannya. Rambut panjangnya terpangkas tak beraturan dengan baju seragam acak-acakan.

Ino sangat berantakan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum maklum, ia memainkan sebuah gunting diantara jemari rampingnya.

" _Who know's_? Bisa saja Itachi 'kan? Atau Sasuke? Atau juga Shion? _Ah_ , bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Mana kita tahu 'kan? Hmm apa kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakan denganku?"

"Ja—jangan bercanda!"

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku tak akan memperkosamu kok."

Wajah gadis bertubuh gempal itu memucat saat melihat ekspresi senang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tadi kau— kau men—mencoba memperkosaku! Pergi! Pergi dari sini!" Teriaknya marah dan ketakutan. Segala emosi tercampur dan membuat pola frustasi di dalam kepalanya. Pemuda itu terkekeh dan menepuk keningnya.

"Oh iya, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Tapi, yah . . . Sebenarnya. . . Aku mencoba menolongmu disini omong-omong."

"Omong kosong! Kau sama saja dengan mereka bajingan! Keluar dari sini! Menjauhlah dariku!" Tangisan Ino makin keras, ia terseguk dan tersedu pilu. Ino memeluk dirinya sendiri ketakutan.

"Wah, wah, kau itu kasar sekali Nona." Pemuda itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Ino. "Kalau kau bisa menggunakan mulut kecilmu itu untuk menyumpahiku, kenapa tak kau lakukan pada mereka juga? Sayang sekali bakat begitu di sia-siakan ckcckk." Seringaian tercipta di bibir sang pemuda.

"Meskipun secara pribadi aku lebih suka kalau mulutmu itu kau gunakan untuk memanjakan _penis_ ku."

"Keluar! Keluar dari sini! Kelu—aaaaaaarrghhh!"

Dalam sepersekian mili detik sang pemuda sudah berhasil mencengkram dagu Ino dengan kuat, memaksa wajah itu mendongak menatapnya. Ia menggosokan ujung guntingnya yang tajam di bibir bawah Ino dengan tangannya yang satu.

"Kau menangis ya? Ck, Tuhan itu kejam sekali. Pria ketika menangis terlihat menjijikan, sedangkan wanita ketika menangis malah terlihat indah. Hhhh~ bahkan airmata wanita jelek sepertimu pun tetap kelihatan memukau."

Ino hanya diam sembari menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama, binar ketakutannya memancar di sana. Ia masih menangis sembari membungkam bibirnya agar tak membuka suara hingga timbul suara tercekik di sana.

"Dengar! Apapun yang terjadi jangan kembali ke sekolah ini. Pergi dan bersembunyilah di suatu tempat yang tak bisa di temukan. Larilah tiap kali kau akan ketahuan. Permainan Hide and Seek sudah tidak terpakai lagi di jaman ini, karna mereka semua memakai Hide and Run."

"Hh—hhhss. . . ." Ino menahan napasnya saat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Padahal aku tertarik padamu. Sayang sekali kau terlalu lemah untuk bisa ku lindungi.

Pergilah yang jauh, sembunyi, dan lari. Hidup dengan layak dan baik. Akan ada banyak orang berhati bersih yang nantinya membantumu kalau kau beruntung. Paling tidak bukan orang baik yang idiot dan bersembunyi di balik layar."

"Ap— apa hikks maksu—"

"Kecuali kau punya kekuatan yang tak bisa dikalahkan, maka kembalilah. Kalau tidak, kau hanya akan berakhir seperti tikus di dalam got. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan selalu di pecundangi besar-besaran. Kenapa? Karna tikus adalah makhluk menjijikan."

" . . . . "

"Jadi bersembunyilah dan berlari sejauh yang kau bisa. Sembunyi dan lari."

Sembunyi dan Lari.

 _Run Baby, Run Baby, Run~_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **APHRODISIAC**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For : Bday Fic INOcent Cassiopeia.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, School—Life, Humor and Romance.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **TIDAK BERNIAT MENJATUHKAN, MENJELEK-JELEKAN, ATAUPUN MELECEHKAN SEMUA KARAKTER YANG TERLIBAT!**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Itachi melangkah menjejaki koridor sekolahan dengan tatapan datar tak berminatnya. Pikirannya terbagi antara tugas yang ia kerjakan setengah-setengah semalam, manajer klub basket baru yang tak di harapkan, dan seorang gadis muda yang mungkin saja mulai sekarang akan membawa banyak petaka dalam kesehariannya, Yamanaka Ino.

Ya, seorang Yamanaka Ino yang secara tiba-tiba sudah muncul di sisinya. _Ajaib sekali._

"Selamat pagi Senior Itachi," sapanya dengan nada manis. Itachi tak menjawab ataupun sekedar melirik pada sang gadis, hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan raut wajah datar andalannya—seolah tak tertarik dengan tingkah laku sang gadis sekalipun telapak tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

Itachi berbelok ke arah kiri dan kemudian menaiki anak tangga dengan sedikit langkah tergesa.

 _Tap!_

Ino menghadang langkah Itachi dan membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sembari menatap Ino dengan pandangan dingin, sekalipun ia tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dalam diamnya ia tengah memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" tanya Itachi.

"Hei," Ino bergerak mendekat selangkah padanya, dan tanpa Itachi inginkan kaki kirinya mundur menginjak satu anak tangga di bawahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Ino menjulurkan tangannya dan menepukkan telapak tangannya di dada Itachi dengan santai, dan langsung segera ditepis secara kasar oleh pemuda itu.

"Ada debu di _blazzer_ mu," ujar Ino seolah tak tersinggung dengan sikap Itachi.

"Kau tak usah—"

"Bagaimana ciuman kemarin?" Ino menaikan satu alisnya menggoda, lalu ia tersenyum miring. "Kau suka?"

Itachi segera menutup bibirnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan merasakan sudut hatinya terketuk memalu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan suka?" Balas Itachi, raut wajahnya terlihat mengeras tak senang meskipun ada sesuatu yang asing mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. "Kau hanyalah anak kemaren sore—jadi berhenti bertingkah seolah kau adalah jalang _profesional_."

Ino terkekeh mendengar kalimat sarkasnya, ia meletakan tangan kanannya di wajahnya dan merenggangkan jarak diantara jemarinya. Itachi bergeming di tempatnya.

"Oh ya? _Hmm_ Senior akan tahu seberapa profesionalnya aku kalau senior sudah naik ke atas—" ia berbisik dengan nada rendah, ditambah saat ini gadis itu berada satu anak tangga di atas darinya jadi tinggi mereka sejajar dan hanya perlu sedikit menundukan kepala bagi Ino untuk menatap Itachi dalam dan _seduktif_ seperti ini. "— ranjang panasku." Ia mendesah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ap—"

Ino tiba-tiba menempelkan sesuatu di sudut bibir bawahnya, membuat Itachi nyaris melompat turun kalau saja ia tak berada dalam kewarasannya. Karna wajah Ino tentu saja masih berada cukup jauh darinya untuk memberikan satu kecupan bibir.

Heh? Tunggu! Kenapa ia jadi berharap di cium wanita penyihir di hadapannya ini?!

Itachi segera meraih tangan Ino, namun gadis itu segera menarik tanggannya hingga kini berganti Itachi lah yang memegang sesuatu yang terasa lembut di sekitar wajahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!" Hardik Itachi muak, Ino tersenyum menyebalkan dan bersedekap angkuh.

"Aku sedang menyelamatkan harga dirimu," katanya dengan nada main-main. "Bagaimana kalau ada air liur yang menetes dari mulutmu karna membayangkan hal-hal _mesum_ denganku?" lanjutnya sembari mengendikan bahunya polos.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya!" Ino berbalik dan setengah berlari menaiki tangga, secara samar ia mendengar tawa menyebalkan gadis itu terdengar. Itachi mengertakan gerahamnya merasa marah telah di permainkan Ino.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ah, rupanya ada, ada beberapa orang yang juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan singkat penuh makna keduanya dan sedang terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi blank Itachi.

Dengan kasar Itachi meremas benda yang merupakan sebuah sapu tangan dari bahan yang lembut dan dingin. Ia mendengus dan mulai melangkah maju saat rangkulan seseorang terasa menambah beban pundaknya.

"Hei Bung! Apa-apaan tadi?" Suara menyebalkan yang sudah teramat ia hapal.

"Bukan apa-apa."

" _What's up?_ Aku baru absen selama dua minggu dan Bang! Apa tadi aku baru saja melihat pelecehan yang terjadi pada seorang Uchiha?!" Lalu setelahnya sosok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kerasnya. Itachi mendengus dan dengan kasar menyentak tangan pemuda berkulit putih disisinya.

"Tutup saja mulutmu, Sasori."

"Oke, ok, sorry." Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu memberikan satu cengiran kecil pada Itachi.

"Kau— _ehkm_ , tadi, anak kelas berapa?" tanyanya dan di balas deathglear yang di abaikan dengan mudah olehnya.

Baiklah, aku lupa mengenalkannya.

Namanya Akasuna No Sasori. Seorang model dalam usia belia yang sangat populer, berwajah _baby face_ , bermata hazel, dan berambut merah terang yang sangat cocok pada bingkai wajahnya. Playboy yang tak pernah bisa bertahan dengan satu orang lebih dari sebulan.

Bermulut lebih buruk dari Kyuubi, dan mempunyai otak lebih gila dari Kankurou, namun ia seorang _manipulatif_ sikap yang tak pernah lebih baik dari Itachi. Dalam kepintaran, jika di ukur dari skala 1-10, maka ia berada ditingkat 8.

Selain itu semua, ia adalah teman baik Itachi sejak kecil, hanya saja ketika mulai terjun ke dunia _modelling_ , Sasori sudah jarang masuk sekolah dan pastinya juga jarang hangout bareng dengan Itachi. Beruntung kepala dan dompetnya memenuhi syarat hingga ia tetap bisa naik kelas.

Diam-diam membenci ulat dan pecinta boneka unik yang ia sebut sebagai seni, dalam hal kepribadian ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup baik dan—menarik. Punya obsesi aneh pada sesuatu yang indah.

"Tapi serius 'Chi," Sasori kembali berkomentar hingga membuat Itachi merasakan bangunan sekolahnya berputar-putar di kepalanya, terlalu lelah hanya sekedar menggumamkan kata ' _hn_ ' untuk menjawab suara Sasori.

"Apa kalian berkencan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak?! Ku rasa dia gadis yang menarik, aku saja sampai tersedak mendengar ucapannya. Ah, aku sudah banyak menemui jenis wanita berani dan penggoda tapi tak pernah mendengar seseorang se _fronta_ l dirinya. Kau yakin tidak ingin—" suara Sasori tertelan, tak percaya, mata hazelnya terbelalak mendapati sosok yang berada di lima anak tangga di atasnya. Ia tak lagi bergerak dan membiarkan Itachi melangkah mendahuluinya sampai pemuda itu tersadar Sasori telah tertinggal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi heran. Sasori meneguk savillanya melihat sosok bermata langit jernih di hadapannya.

"Dei—"

Yang di panggil hanya menatap Sasori dingin, lalu dengan langkah santai berjalan melangkahi satu per satu anak tangga tanpa peduli akan Itachi ataupun keberadaan Sasori.

Itachi terdiam memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

 _Tap._

Deidara berhenti sejenak disisi Sasori, meliriknya dan kembali ingin menuruni tangga saat tangan Sasori sudah menyambar lengannya.

"Lepas," perintah Deidara.

"Kita perlu bicara!" tegas Sasori.

Deidara hanya terdiam, lalu menghempaskan tangan Sasori dengan sekali sentakan.

"Kau pikir aku bersedia mendengarmu?" tanya Deidara sembari melirik Sasori dengan sinis.

"Kau kenapa—"

"Bukan urusanmu, bajingan."

Deidara bergerak turun dengan langkah cepat, tak mempedulikan suara Sasori yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan lantang dan suara gaduh di belakang.

"Deidara!"

Deidara makin mempercepat larinya menjauh, dan Sasori hanya bisa tertinggal dengan napas terengah.

 _Ini aneh sekali_.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Itachi masih tak mau mengusik temannya yang terasa menenggelamkan diri di dalam lamunannya, bahkan ketika mereka sudah berbelok masuk ke dalam ruang kelaspun, Sasori masih berdiam diri seperti seorang pasien sakit gigi.

Itachi segera duduk di bangkunya yang juga sudah diisi oleh Kyuubi di sampingnya.

"Sasori?" Panggil Kyuubi, namun Sasori terlalu kebas untuk menjawabnya, ia segera mengambil tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Hei—" Sasori mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap laci mejanya sudah diisi oleh tas seseorang.

"Siapa yang menempati bangkuku?" Teriaknya marah, Kyuubi bahkan sampai mengkerutkan keningnya karna kaget mendapati emosi yang di perlihatkan Sasori hanya untuk masalah sepele.

"Seorang pemuda melambai berambut kuning yang menyebalkan," jawab Kyuubi dengan satu dengusan kesal. "Kau bisa melempar tasnya keluar omong-omong."

"Pemuda berambut kuning?" Ulang Sasori dengan kernyitan dahi. Ia menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat dan sedikit dengan nada pengharapan Sasori bertanya, "apa ia bernama Deidara?"

"Che, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Mata hazel Sasori terbelalak kaget. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Kyuubi dan segera mengguncang kedua pundaknya dengan brutal.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?" Tanyanya berbondong-bondong dan membuat Kyuubi segera menghempaskan kedua tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Kyuubi memelototkan matanya pada Sasori yang segera melompat dengan satu kepalan yes meninju udara.

"Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam?!" Ia memekik bahagia seperti wanita sembari berputar dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa mata tertuju pada sang idola dengan kernyitan aneh dan heran. "Ini adalah kebahagiaan paling bersejarah dalam hidupku!"

Kyuubi bahkan tak bisa menampilkan ekspresi yang jauh lebih bodoh lagi dari ekspresinya sekarang, sembari bergumam ia melemparkan sedikitnya tujuh kutukan untuk sikap _bullshit_ Sasori di pagi ini.

"Hei, hei keriput! Dia itu kenapa?" Kyuubi bertanya pada Itachi yang malah terlihat melamun sembari memandang keluar jendelanya.

"Entahlah," jawab Itachi tak bersemangat.

"Apa ia sudah gila? Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Apa syaraf belakangnya ke jepit? Atau apa Sasori sudah kehilangan otaknya? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" Kyuubi mengguncang bahu sebelah kanan Itachi dengan keras hingga empunya terganggu. Itachi segera menepis tangan Kyuubi tak senang.

"Entahlah."

"Ada apa juga denganmu?!" Bentak Kyuubi jengkel.

"Entah . . . ."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?!" Nada suara Kyuubi meninggi.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda bermata _rubby_ itu sudah lebih dulu menjejalkan satu buah potongan roti ke mulutnya dengan paksa.

"KYUUBI!"

"Rasakan," cibirnya sembari mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya untuk Itachi dan bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan pergi dengan kesal.

Ini pagi yang menyebalkan baginya.

Hah, memang tak akan ada pagi yang benar-benar tenang sekarang.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan senyuman malaikat yang di sambut oleh berbagai macam tatapan padanya, beberapa pemuda langsung melangkah mendekat ke arah Ino dan mengerubuninya.

"Pagi Ino."

"Selamat pagi."

"Kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa nyenyak?"

"Pagi ini rambutmu indah sekali."

"Bolehkah ku bawakan tasmu?"

"Kau manis sekali hari ini."

"Kau terlihat makin cantik setiap saat."

Ino hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara untuk menenangkan keributan yang terjadi akibat pertanyaan-pertanyaan berderet dari para pemuda di sekelilingnya.

"Woo~ selamat pagi semua, terimakasih, aku tidur dengan nyaman hingga aku merasa sangat segar pagi ini. Dan sebagai informasi, aku memang terlihat selalu cantik setiap hari." Ino mengedipkan matanya hingga decakan kagum tercipta. "Mmh yah, aku sudah sarapan jadi terimakasih atas tawarannya."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebentuk suara dingin muncul di belakang kerumunan tersebut. Rupanya itu sang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mendesis sinis dan membuat kerumunan itu terbelah dua secara spontan. Ino menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan secara langsung dengan Sasuke, lalu iapun menyapanya dengan nada ceria, "selamat pagi Sasuke- _kun_."

Tingkah sok akrabnya membuat Sasuke mendengus dan memutar bola matanya terhibur. Ia melangkah melewati Ino tak memedulikan sapaannya, bahkan dengan sengajnya Sasuke menyenggol pundak sang gadis hingga Ino sampai tergeser sedikit ke sisi kanan.

 _Grep!_

Secara tiba-tiba sudah ada dua buah tangan yang mencengkram erat lengan Ino dari arah belakang, mencegahnya untuk tidak jatuh terjeremban. Ino menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Sabaku Gaara di belakangnya.

"Aah, terimakasih. . . Sabaku No Gaara?" Ino mengeja _name tag_ Gaara, ia tersenyum geli dan menatap lagi pada Gaara. "Apa kau adiknya Sabaku Kankurou?"

Sosok pemuda berambut merah bata itu hanya diam tak menanggapi, malah ia justru mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Ino dan berbisik dengan nada rendah di sana.

"Jangan bercanda, kau tidak berpikir aku juga akan percaya dengan sikap sok naifmu itu 'kan?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tanpa ragu memutar tubuhnya hingga nyaris saja bibir mereka bersentuhan. Gaara segera melepaskan rengkuhannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh.

"Apa ini? Apa kau sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan menciumku?" tanya Ino terkejut, matanya di bulatkan seolah ia benar-benar baru saja mendapati kenyataan besar yang tak terduga.

"Apa? Benarkah?!" Sosok pemuda berambut mangkok maju ke depan, menghalangi jarak pandang antara Ino dan Gaara, lalu diikuti pemuda-pemuda lain yang juga bersikap seolah mereka adalah tameng bagi Ino.

"Maaf saja ya Gaara, meskipun kita ini adalah teman sekelas yang harusnya mempunyai hubungan baik, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja kalau kau mencoba melakukan pelecehan pada Ino!" Seru pemuda bernama Lee tersebut. Gaara tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya terhibur.

 _Fuck._

 _Siapa juga yang berharap punya hubungan baik dengan mereka?_

"Ya!"

"Benar!"

"Kami tak bisa diam!"

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya!"

"Apa?" tanya Gaara tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa baru saja namanya tercoreng hanya karna segelintir ucapan dari seorang wanita?

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa berbuat mesum juga ya Sabaku?" Suara serak basah menyebalkan terdengar dari ambang pintu. Menma tengah berdiri dengan gaya angkuh dan sok kerennya di sana. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas merah hitam yang disampirkan ke belakang pundak, sedangkan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana seragam bagian depannya. Menma tengah asyik mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya, sesekali ia akan menciptakan gelembung kecil dan memecahkannya kemudian.

"Menma," desis Gaara tidak terima.

"Yoo~" Menma melangkah maju, ia merangkul Gaara dengan akrab menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Tenang saja kalian semua. Gaara bukan anak berengsek yang bisa di samakan dengan pria hidung belang di luar sana. Ia tak akan berani menyentuh Ino," ujarnya tegas, Menma melirik Gaara dengan seringaian mematikan. "Karna kalau ia sampai berani—" jemari tangan kiri Menma mencengkram bahunya Gaara lebih kuat, lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpenggal dengan nada sing a song, "aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan tangan, kaki, serta . . . lehernya saat itu juga!"

"Ada apa ini?" suara Naruto terdengar di belakang Menma, sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu memunculkan kepalanya di antara bahu Menma dan Gaara secara tiba-tiba.

" _Nothing spesial,"_ jawab Menma acuh dan melirik pada Gaara.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kau salah paham tapi," Gaara menepis tangan Menma yang masih ada di bahunya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis sepertimu Nona Yamanaka." Suara tegas Gaara membuat atmosfir di ruang kelas itu terasa dingin dan canggung. Sasuke yang sudah duduk tenang di tempatnya kini memperhatikan wajah Ino yang tak mengalami perubahan ekspresi. Ia tetap tenang dan terlihat menikmati.

"Kau yakin?" Menma menampilkan seringaiannya. Ia menaikan satu alisnya sangsi sementara Naruto menatap tak mengerti kedua pemuda di hadapannya yang saling melempar deathglear.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Oh _c'mon_ Gaara, jangan sok bermain aman. Tidak ada penjahat yang tak meninggalkan jejak."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya."

"Ya dan kau orang bodoh itu."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau mengerti, dengan sangat. Oh, kalau perlu aku akan menambahi kata teramat di depannya. Dengan teramat sangat mengerti."

"Bisakah kalian tak bertele-tele?" Suara Naruto kembali menginterupsi keduanya. Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Demi Tuhan! Menma tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat pembicaraan pada Gaara selain pertanyaan tentang nomor sekian apa atau segala sesuatu lain yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Mereka tak cukup akrab tapi juga tak cukup jauh. Terjelas keduanya tidak pernah terlibat masalah.

"Bagaimana ya, biasanya 'kan kartu As di simpan karna ia adalah _Master key._ Apa perlu ku buka sekarang?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kartumu juga masih belum terbuka Menma?"

"Itu bukan masalah besar, katakan saja kalau kau mau. Aku bukan pengecut."

"Siapa yang kau katai pengecut?"

"Kau, tentu saja."

"Bilang apa kau bajingan?"

"Kau—"

"Ano, bisakah kalian menghentikannya?" Ino bertanya sembari melangkah mendekat pada Menma dan Gaara, memotong ucapan Menma secara spontan.

"Aku tak mengerti apapun tentang permainan kartu, tapi setiap orang punya rahasia yang tak ingin di buka 'kan?" Ia tersenyum lalu mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya _innocent_.

"Aku sendiri tak suka kalau kartuku terbuka, karna kalau iya—" Ino terkekeh sebentar dan melirik pada sosok Sasuke yang hanya menatap tak berminat padanya.

"Itu bencana besar, benar 'kan?" Ino menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya, ia tertawa renyah seolah tak ada yang salah dari nada suaranya yang penuh ancaman barusan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu tak nyaman Gaara. Kau tentu tak keberatan memaafkan ku bukan?" Ia menyodorkan tangannya dan beberapa detik selanjutnya barulah Gaara menyambut uluran tangan Ino.

Ino masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya saat tanpa ragu ia menarik tangan Gaara hingga bagian atas tubuh pemuda itu terpaksa condong ke depan. Berada tepat di wajah sang Yamanaka yang menyeringai menggoda dan bertanya dengan nada main-main, "jadi apa kartu _As_ mu hehh?" ia melirik pada Menma yang terlihat menahan kekesalannya lalu kembali menatap wajah tampan Gaara dan berujar dengan nada penuh dan dalam, "Tuan muda Sabaku No Gaara?"

 _Apa? Bagaimana mung—_

Gaara menelan savilanya susah payah dengan wajah terkejut yang memucat kentara saat bibir Ino menyapa sudut bibirnya, hanya menyerempet sedikit tapi tetap saja itu ciuman!

Ino menggerakan bibirnya sedikit hingga mengarah tepat pada belahan bibir Gaara.

Hanya perlu jarak sedikit saja maka bibir keduanya menempel satu sama lain. Beberapa pekikan ketidakrelaan terdengar nyaring di antara murid-murid lainnya. Beberapa gadis mencibir muak pada Ino, sedangkan yang lain ada yang merona malu dan mengintip di balik jemari mereka.

"Kau tidak mau menyapa salah satu model terkenal milikmu _eeh_ Gaara—sama?"

Ino berbisik tepat di depan bibir Gaara, hingga membuat pemuda itu makin mati rasa dan akan segera mati berdiri sekarang juga saat bisa membaui aroma mint strawberry dari bibir Ino, barulah saat otak cerdasnya mengolah informasi yang baru saja ia dengar, kaki kanan Gaara refleks mundur kebelakang hingga tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Aww! Gaara!"

"Kau—kau—"

Ino menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi hingga menuai banyak presepsi di kepala sang pemuda. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gaara berbalik dan segera berlari pergi dari sana yang tentu saja membuat siswa dan siswi lainnya bertanya-tanya.

"Menarik," ujar Ino sembari tersenyum puas. " _Hide and Run baby_ ~" gumamnya.

 _Sret!_

Bibir pinkishnya segera ditutup oleh Naruto menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna hitam bergaris putih.

"Jangan mencium orang dengan seenaknya seperti itu Nona Yamanaka!" Bentaknya marah.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ino kembali memasang wajah polos tak bersalahnya. Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan reaksi emosinya.

"Ugh, pokoknya tidak boleh! Itu perbuatan buruk! Tak patut di tiru," cercanya tepat di hadapan Ino yang tengah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya polos.

"Tapi kata Kak Dei itu tanda kasih sayang atau permintaan maaf."

Naruto langsung mengumpati Deidara dalam benaknya, oh, atau mungkin bukan hanya dia saja yang melakukannya, karna beberapa pemuda yang mendengarnya juga sepertinya mengumpat pada Deidara yang mengajarkan hal-hal kurang benar pada adiknya.

 _Deidara brengsek! Sialan! Bajingan! Otak undang! Bodoh! Idiot! Autis! Belatung! Keterbelakangan mental! Pria bau tanah menyebalkan! Pedofillia! Penjahat kelamin_! Dan bla bla bla lainnya.

Pemuda itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi, ia menghela napasnya keras-keras.

"Dengar ya! Ciuman itu hanya boleh di lakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai, begitu!"

 _Cup!_

Ino mengecup pipi Naruto secepat kilat dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana.

"Kalau Naruto juga tidak boleh?"

"Eh?" Naruto memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di kecup Ino. Rona tipis mengaliri seluruh wajahnya.

"Ka-kalau itu ya boleh," ujarnya sembari menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Apalagi kalau kau menciu—"

BUGH!

Menma yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya berinisiatif memukul belakang kepala Naruto yang langsung memekik aduh karna kesakitan.

"Hentikan otak mesummu itu bajingan! Kau harus banyak-banyak pergi ke kuil agar kepalamu jernih dari perbuatan dosa!" katanya dengan nada dingin, Ino sampai speachless mendengarnya. Bahkan beberapa anak segera mengangakan bibirnya tak percaya.

 _Demi Krusty Krab!_

Tolong katakan yang baru saja bicara bukanlah anak bengal yang punya berbagai koleksi video Rated M sampai MA+++ di ponselnya. Yang dengan lancar bisa menyebutkan satu per satu nama bintang _porn_ dalam ataupun luar negeri. Yang dengan nakalnya sering menyibak rok seragam murid perempuan dan menggoda para Guru wanita seksi saat ada kesempatan bernama Namikaze Menma!

Tolong katakan bukan! KATAKAN BUKAN! BUKAN!

Karna kalau benar dia adalah Namikaze Menma yang itu, maka mereka perlu membuat upacara pemakaman sekarang juga.

 _ **RIP JIWA BAJINGAN BERANDALAN NAMIKAZE MENMA.**_

"Tsk, kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak pernah mengoleksi majalah terbaru Playboy saja," sindir Naruto dan keduanya pun bertatapan tajam.

 _Fuck you!_

Ya mungkin begitu arti dari tatapan keduanya. Para pemuda yang sejak tadi diam segera menarik Ino dan mengerubuninya.

"Ino-chan, kau harus jauh-jauh dari Namikaze bersaudara itu!"

"Mereka itu mesum dan berbahaya."

"Jangan mau percaya dengan omongan keduanya."

"Bisa jadi mereka akan menculikmu dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka!"

"Umm, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi 'kan kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menjagaku bukan?"

 _Cring_.

Ino tersenyum polos lagi dan membuat pemuda itu berteriak ' _yosh_!' secara bersamaan.

"Tenang saja! Demi Ino- _chan_ lautan api pun akan ku seberangi!" Lee berteriak dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Ino tersenyum maklum dan segera mengucapkan 'terimakasih' disertai satu kedipan mata dan ia pun beranjak menuju kursinya.

Sasuke mendengus tak senang melihat kali ini anak-anak di depan sana malah beradu mulut dengan duo berisik NaruMen.

"Kami akan selalu mengawasi kalian!"

"Ha? Bicara apa kau rambut mangkok? Ayo sini lawan aku!"

"Kau berani padaku ha?"

"Brengsek! Aku akan membotaki kepalamu!"

Dan masih banyak lagi adu sumpah serapah yang terjadi.

"Bahagia dengan pagimu di sekolah eh Nona Yamanaka?"

Ino hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya. "Ini menyenangkan."

"Dasar penyihir."

"Oh ya?" Ino menopangkan dagunya diatas kepalan tangan yang ia sanggah menggunakan meja. " _Abracadaba_ ~" ucap Ino dengan main-main. "Nah, apa kau sudah tersihir padaku Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdecih dan melarikan tatapannya ke arah lain, menghindar.

Ino tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "ku anggap sudah eh _Angel_?"

"Apa?" Sasuke tak bisa mencegah nada terkejutnya. Ino bertepuk tangan dalam hatinya mendapati ekspresi langka sang Uchiha.

"US1004. Bukankah itu artinya Uchiha Sasuke. . . Sang malaikat?"

Jakun Sasuke bergerak naik turun, ia berdehem dan menatap Ino dengan raut-datar-tembok-aspal-terbaik yang ia punya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aaah," Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya senang. "Jadi begitu."

Ia kini meletakan satu jarinya di dagu, bergaya seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Ku pikir kau adalah penggemar Malaikat Hallyu Star, atau kau ini penggemar kelinci dari korea?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersedak savillanya sendiri, ia menatap tak menentu pada Ino dengan kegugupan yang kentara.

Sial!

Tidak banyak orang yang menanyakan arti nama pengguna instagramnya, dan lagi apa segala sesuatu dari angka 1004 harus di hubungkan dengan negeri yang penuh dengan laki-laki lentur yang suka melompat ke sana ke mari?

"Tunggu dulu . . . Jangan bilang kau— kau diam-diam _Kpopers_ Sasuke?" Ino mengedipkan matanya kelewat polos, ia membentuk isyarat tangan menjadi telpon dan menggoyangkannya di dekat telinga. " _Call me baby call me baby~"_

Ino menyanyikan sepotong lirik dalam bahasa inggris yang fasih, suara merdunya tertangkap oleh beberapa telinga anak-anak hingga mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Atau . . . _Ring ding dong, ring ding dong. Ring diggi ding diggi,"_ jemari Ino berubah isyarat seolah-olah ia sedang memainkan bel lonceng kecil di tangannya dengan ekspresi manis dan lucu.

Entah kenapa sudut hati Sasuke jadi memalu, ia marah, kesal, jengah, tapi tidak seperti yang dulu, ketika melihat Ino saja ia menjadi benci dan muak, karna sekarang—Sasuke rasa Ino menggemaskan.

Tak mendapati respon berarti, Ino mengubah isyaratnya seolah ia sedang menembakan anak panah ke arah dada Sasuke.

Apa kau fans dari para bibi yang melakukan _Syuut~ syuut~ syu_ ut~ seperti ini?" tanyanya disertai _wink_ menggoda yang membuat Sasuke menelan savillanya.

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

"Kyuu?" Suara bass Menma membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas. Di sana, berdiri sosok berambut highlight red orange yang bersandar dengan kedua tangan memasuki saku celana seragamnya. Rubbynya berpendar tajam mengarah lurus pada Ino yang masih berada dalam posisi 'ingin memanah' sesuatu.

Dengan seringaian menggodanya, Ino terlihat melepaskan anak panah itu ke arah Kyuubi, ia mengedipkan matanya dan terakhir melemparkan kiss bye padanya.

 _Uhuk!_

Sesegera mungkin Kyuubi menegapkan punggungnya. Ia menundukan kepala, menatapi ujung sepatunya yang terlihat lebih menarik pagi ini. Kedua adiknya segera mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa kak Kyuu di sini?" Naruto membuka suara saat Kyuubi terlihat tersesat oleh dunianya sendiri.

"Hanya . . . Jalan-jalan," tukas Kyuubi, ia bersiap pergi saat suara Menma mengginterupsi.

"Kenapa kau berjalan-jalan saat sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai Kyuu?"

Kyuubi berdecak jengkel, dengan cepat menepuk kening Menma dan berkata dengan nada judes, "sebaiknya kurangi orak kotormu itu!" Lalu ia beranjak menjauh.

Menma mengusap keningnya yang di pukul sekuat tenaga oleh Kyuubi, sesaat kemudian matanya melebar terkejut dan iapun sadar akan sesuatu.

"OI KYUU! KAU BELUM MENGEMBALIKAN KOLEKSI FOTO YIO PADA KAMI!" Teriak Menma sekuat tenaga dan tanpa malu mengakui hal yang harusnya menjadi privasi di antara mereka. Apalagi kalau objek yang ia bicarakan juga ada di sana dan mendengarnya.

"SUDAH KU BAKAR!" Kyuubi balas berteriak tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Tch, pembohong." gumam Menma dan iapun melirik pada Naruto yang menyeringai setan.

Baiklah, sepertinya Duo kembar Namikaze akan segera beraksi.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Deidara menatap tak berminat pada makhluk berambut merah yang kini melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia baru saja kembali dari kantin karna pagi tadi ia memang belum ada sarapan.

Dengan bermalas-malasan Deidara melangkah ke arah bangkunya, ia segera mengambil tas miliknya dan bertanya, "kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

"Ini memang bangkuku Dei," balas Sasori terlampau cepat, Deidara berdecak dan tanpa ragu menyambar tas Itachi lalu melemparkannya pada wajah Sasori.

"HEI!" Suara Itachi dan Sasori terdengar bersamaan. Deidara mengendikan bahunya, isyarat agar Itachi segera pindah.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Balas Itachi dengan raut datarnya.

"Aku sedang malas berbasa-basi denganmu Uchiha. Pergi saja ke sana dan jadilah anak manis."

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan anak manis."

"Oh ya? Bukankah dia itu temanmu? Sebagai teman yang baik, harusnya kau duduk dengannya."

"Ku pikir kaulah temannya."

"Pindah saja atau ku cium kau!"

Itachi tanpa di minta melotot horror, terlalu shock hingga dengan suka rela ia berdiri dan segera duduk di sisi Sasori tanpa adu debat lagi.

Sepertinya ciuman Ino memiliki sensasi trauma sendiri bagi Itachi.

 _Damn! It's not Uchiha style man!_

Sasori bahkan mengangakan bibirnya terlalu kaget hingga tak bisa memprotes aksi yang baru saja terjadi.

 _What the? What's wrong with you man?_

Seandainya saja bisa maka mata hazel Sasori sudah akan mengatakan kalimat barusan untuk Itachi.

Bruk.

Dengan seenaknya Deidara duduk di kursi Itachi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kusen jendela lalu menutup kedua bola matanya berusaha tak peduli akan keberadaan sosok sang Akasuna.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau disini Itachi!"

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya mengelengkan kepalanya annoyed dan makin membuat Sasori gemas.

Plak!

Sasori memukulkan buku paket milik Itachi dikepala Uchiha sulung tak berperasaan.

"Hallo~ apa ada Uchiha Itachi di dalam?" tanyanya sembari mengetuk-ngetukan buku paket itu dikepala sahabatnya. Itachi merebut bukunya dan balas memukul kepala Sasori lebih keras.

"Diam atau aku akan melemparmu keluar?" ancamnya seperti tatapan tajam elang yang siap menerkam mangsa.

Sasori mencibir tak senang meskipun ia memilih untuk diam.

Terakhir kali Itachi mengancamnya, ia bilang akan membakar Na-chan kalau Sasori masih saja berisik, saat itu Sasori tak mengindahkan ancaman Itachi karna menganggapnya main-main hingga akhirnya boneka berbentuk dombanya berakhir menjadi puing-puing abu secara mengenaskan.

 _Akhir hidup yang tragis dari boneka seharga 2,4 yen limited edition miliknya._

Sasori bahkan tak sanggup mengingatnya.

Hhh lupakan saja, untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa diam.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

KLANG!

Gaara menendang pagar _rooptops_ gedung KHS dengan emosi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin! AAAAARGGHHH!" Gaara berteriak marah di tempatnya berdiri, mencengkram pagar besi itu dan menggoyangkannya dengan jemari-jemarinya yang terasa memucat.

"Tenang Gaara! Tenang!" Ia menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menggeleng lalu menjedukan kepalanya ke pagar tersebut. "BRENGSEK! MANA BISA AKU TENANG SAAT SEPERTI INI BAJINGAN!" pekiknya benar-benar berbeda dengan karakter kalem dan tenangnya. "Kenapa bisa ia mengetahuinya? Kenapa? Kena—" mata _turqouise_ itu berubah menggelap, ia segera meraba ponselnya di saku. Mengutak-atik layar dengan jemari rampingnya dan menemukan deretan nomor yang segera ia hubungi.

Perlu beberapa detik lamanya sampai seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat telponnya.

" _Hallo_?!"

"Katakan padaku siapa yang sudah membongkar identitasku?!" Serbu Gaara to the point.

 _"Tenang dulu Gaara_ —"

"Tenang bagaimana?! Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk merahasiakannya?! Jangan sampai YIO mengetahuinya! Apa saja kerjamu di sana?!"

 _"Hei bajingan tengik! Kau pikir aku hanya duduk manis di depan meja memimpin studio amatiranmu ini ha?!" Seru suara maskulin itu marah. "Demi Tuhan! Harusnya kau buat studio foto pribadi saja! Apa kau tau berapa banyak model yang sekarang berkerja di bawahku? Dan kau menanyakan kerjaanku?! Brengsek! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku adik sepupu."_

"Baik, baiklah," Gaara menghembuskan napasnya agar ia bisa menenangkan diri. "Tapi kau tidak lupa kalau hanya kau dan Sai sajalah yang tahu tujuanku mendirikan Osent."

" _Ya, tentu saja."_

"Lalu bagaimana Ino bisa tahu? Bagaimana dia—" seketika turqouise Gaara berubah menggelap. "Menma . . ."

" _Kau bilang—siapa?"_

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seekor lalat. Aku akan memukulnya dengan satu kali tepukan."

" _Ku rasa bukan hanya seekor lalat kalau bisa mengetahui identitasmu."_

"Ya, benar. Ia lalat yang bertransformasi menjadi Kecoak."

 _"Ug, itu membuatku mual."_

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, kapan kau akan kembali ke jepang?"

" _Segera. Setelah semuanya ku alihkan tugas pada Theo."_

"Bagus. Sampai nanti Shu."

" _Sampai nanti adik panda."_

 _Pik._

Sosok pemuda berumur 28 tahun itu menahan napasnya. "Sudah, kau puas?" Katanya dan mencoba menyingkirkan moncong pistol yang mengarah pada pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia menelpon di saat yang tepat?" Sosok siluet di hadapannya terkikik hingga membuat pemuda berambut coklat terang itu mengernyit aneh.

Sabaku Shukaku namanya.

"Sai!" Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok pria yang tengah memainkan kameranya di sudut ruangan."Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianati Gaara?" tanyanya marah.

"O, o, kau tidak dalam posisi berkuasa sekarang ini Tuan Direktur pengganti." Balas sosok yang tengah memainkan pistol tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengkhianati, aku hanya menyelamatkan diri."

"Sejak kapan Yio mengetahuinya?"

"Sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang." Balas Sai cuek.

"Sudah hampir lima bulan?" Teriak Shukaku lagi.

"Kecilkan suaramu bajingan. Atau aku akan membuatnya menjadi suara terakhirmu," ancam sosok di hadapannya. Shukaku berdecih.

"Percayalah kalau kau jujur pada Gaara kita semua hanya akan Kkkkkkhh—" Sai membuat isyarat memotong lehernya dengan tampang datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahunya?" Balas Shukaku sarkas.

"Karna dia berharga." Balas sosok berambut biru itu sembari tersenyum miring. "Yamanaka Ino, i _'ll come for you_." Ia tertawa keras setelahnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam dan senang.

 _"And she will die into my hands."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Fiolla~

Hahahahaha gimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan? Ada yang penasaran gak sama sosok baru ini? Ada yang penasaran gak sama rahasia sebenarnya Gaara? Ada yang penasaran apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Ada yang penasaran siapa yang mencoba perkosa Ino? Ada? Angkat tangannya donk XD

 _So, i'll be back soon._

 **Samarinda 15 Juli 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**.


End file.
